The Guy Who Knows Everything
by Dero00270
Summary: DISCONTINUED. INFO AT LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Special Day Part One

There was a light tapping noise in his dream as he slept quietly in the confines of his room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but today was a special day. Except for the fact that sixteen year old Robin Mann hadn't quite started his day yet.

There was a raging thunderstorm outside that blew the power out a few hours prior. Robin didn't know this though since he was still waiting for the annoying beeping sound that could only be produced by an alarm clock. Though he was somewhat conscious and awake, he still awaited the noise.

*CRACKOOM!*

Robin jumped out of bed so quickly at the noise of the thunder that he got tangled in his blankets and fell on the floor. It'd be a funny scene to anyone seeing this, but Robin was home alone at the moment because his parents worked early. Cursing at his luck, he got up and looked at his alarm clock on to realize it was blinking and read 3:17 AM. Robin started to panic, he grabbed is cell phone off his bedside table to check the time. "9:28! Damn I'm late for my first day of school! Shit! If mom finds out about this… I don't even want to think about that." He exclaimed loudly, surprised at the time.

Robin was supposed to be starting his first day of grade eleven today. What made it so special though, was he was now enrolled in a fancy private school this year and everything was supposed to be great. Except now, Robin is late for school, and the school has zero tolerance for un-excused absences.

"Maybe they'll be a little bit lenient since today is the first day?" Robin asked himself as he was quickly throwing on his school uniform. He then ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth than ran to the kitchen to grab an apple from the fridge since there was no time for a proper breakfast. He then picked up his book bag by the door and ran outside only to stop the instant he closed the door.

It was pouring out and he hadn't even remembered till it was too late. Robin frantically grabbed the doorknob and twisted it only to discover he was looked out. 'Damn, I should've grabbed a jacket. Aren't I just the luckiest person ever?' He thought to himself. "Looks like I'm running to school." He said aloud to no one in particular.

Robin then started running down the street as his top speed, which was somewhat impressive.

*CRACKOOM!*

'Shit, that one sounded close. Looks like I need to speed up a bit.' He thought as he started to run faster. The biggest problem was Robin's school was halfway across town and he wasn't in the best of shape right after summer vacation.

Robin decided that he would rest for about a minute to catch his breath then continue running. Not thinking, he leaned against a telephone pole as he was slightly woozy from all the running and hard breathing. The flagpole at the top of the school was also visible from where he was standing, meaning he wouldn't have to run much more.

While standing there, against the telephone pole, the rain started to come down faster and harder. 'If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get to school before hypothermia kicks in.' Robin thought to himself as he was just about ready to continue his run. Just as Robin stood up straight and started to take his hand away from the pole…

*CRACKOOM!*

Anyone driving by or looking out their window would've seen a bright flash, then an unconscious body fall limply to the ground.

* * *

A short old man wearing a green cap with a small white pom-pom on it was walking down a path in the forest. He had a relaxed smile on his face as he watched a small kid run around happily a few feet in front of him. The small kid had crazy black hair that was spiked out in all kinds of directions and was wearing a light blue gi with a white rope holding the pants up. The kid also had a red pole tied to his back.

"Hey grandpa, look at the pretty butterfly!" The kid said excitedly as he chased a beautiful orange and red butterfly into the shrubbery. "Don't wander off too far Goku." The old man said as he followed after the boy knowing all too well that the kid could vanish in seconds. "Don't worry grandpa, I won't!" The kid, now known as Goku said with the same cheerful tone. 'Where does he get so much energy?' The old man pondered on the question for what seemed like the millionth time.

As expected, the old man lost sight of the kid and started wandering around the trees trying to hunt him down. It usually took about an hour or two when the kid would start crying about how hungry he is. Today was different though, because Goku started to yell much soon than usual.

"Grandpa, come here! Grandpa, hurry up!" Goku was yelling quite impatiently, which was somewhat strange. The old man hurried over in the direction of Goku's yelling. He found the kid kneeling in front of something, or better yet, someone. There was a teenage boy lying down in the shrubbery, unconscious.

What caught the old man's attention the most was the fact that the boy had a tail too. 'Another one, I hope this one doesn't turn into a giant monster under the full moon too.' He thought as he examined the boy. He too had black spiky hair, but it was all sticking mostly straight up and it wasn't too long. He was wearing some sort of school uniform by the looks of it, but the school logo wasn't one he recognized, there was also a back pack next to him. Thirdly, the boy's left hand seemed badly burned.

There was almost no civilization nearby as it was the old man's property and his property went on for roughly 2 square miles. Whatever happened to the boy, he wasn't sure, but the boy was breathing. All he knew was that he needed to help him.

"Well Goku, I don't think we're going to the lake today, this young man needs our help. Now help me out and bring his bag alright?" He said as he leaned down to pick up the boy's legs. "Okay grandpa." Goku said as he went to pick up the boy's book bag.

Luckily, the house wasn't too far away and they were able to get the boy inside. The old man realized that the boy's lips were blue and his clothes were wet. It was fairly chilly out since it was about 6 in the morning and they were almost 2000 feet above sea level. "Goku, could you go outside and fetch some firewood for me?" The old man asked. "Sure." He replied quickly and bounced out of the house.

The old man then took the shoes and socks off the boy. Then he took the boy's over shirt off. The old man then set them outside to dry and prepared some water to boil once Goku came back with the wood.

Once the water was boiled, the old man put some in a pot on the floor and cooled it a bit with cold water. He then put the boy's feet to rest in the warm water. He laid the boy back in a reclining chair and also put a blanket over him.

Next, the old man took a cloth, and cleaned off the boy's singed hand. There was a pattern that went up the boy's forearm that's usually seen in people that are struck by lightning. This was strange as there had not been any thunderstorms recently and the wound seemed quite fresh. The old man then wrapped up the boy's hand and forearm, put a warm cloth on his forehead then left him to rest.

"Well Goku, we should let this young man rest for a while, why don't you go outside and practice your forms for a bit while I make something to eat." The old man said as he and Goku stepped outside the house. "Okay!" Goku said with a large grin on his face at the mention of food and martial arts.

* * *

Robin's head hurt a lot, so did his whole body actually. But most of all his left hand felt as though there were constantly a hundred needles stabbing into it. Behind his closed eye lids he could tell that wherever he was, there was light shining into his eyes.

Robin dared open his eyes only to grunt and quickly close them due to the sharp light. He then slowly opened his eyes a little bit while keeping them squinted, to look at his surroundings. Everything seemed somewhat… cartoonish if that's a proper way to describe something.

He must be dreaming or something, but he decided to close his eyes again. The pain certainly felt real though. He didn't dare try to get up though. He just laid there until he heard shuffling next to him then someone spoke.

"Grandpa, I think he's waking up!" The voice exclaimed. It was definitely the voice of a kid, most likely a boy and it sounded familiar. "Is he now?" A voice replied. This voice was gentle and obviously came from a man of older age. This one was familiar too.

Some more shuffling, and suddenly something was blocking the light that was blinding him and he opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he instantly recognized the two people looking over him. "Goku and Gohan?" he questioned just loud enough for them to hear it. Today certainly was something special indeed. 

**So I've decided to start a new story, maybe this one will get done. I've lost motivation in Dragon Games but I may go back to it someday. This is a story that I've wanted to right for quite a while now though and I never had time to start. Summer vacation is almost here though so I'll have a lot more time to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_**"Grandpa, I think he's waking up!" The voice exclaimed. It was definitely the voice of a kid, most likely a boy and it sounded familiar. "Is he now?" A voice replied. This voice was gentle and obviously came from a man of older age. This one was familiar too.**_

_**Some more shuffling, and suddenly something was blocking the light that was blinding him and he opened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he instantly recognized the two people looking over him. "Goku and Gohan?" he questioned just loud enough for them to hear it. Today certainly was something special indeed.**_

Chapter Two: A Special Day Part Two

Goku just stared at Robin blankly while the old man (now known as Gohan) looked surprised and gave him a questioning look. Gohan may be somewhat of a famous martial artist but his name wasn't too well known in the area. Also, there were only two people who knew he adopted a child and he never told anyone Goku's name. So a person who he's never met appears out of nowhere with a tail like Goku, knows him and Goku.

"Young man, might I ask how you know my grandson and I?" Gohan asked. He was genuinely curious, he couldn't sense and malicious feeling coming from the boy, so he saw no problem in asking him questions.

Robin was quite the fan of anime. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z were his two favourites.

While Gohan waited for an answer, Robin thought about what to say. 'What should I say to him? If I tell him the truth, he might think I'm crazy. And if this is actually happening and I'm not dreaming, I can't change history too much. I really don't feel like setting Goku up to die, or stopping Gohan from dieing with certain information could be dangerous.' Robin was in deep thought when suddenly a sharp pain went through his spine.

Goku had been sitting there patiently, not quite sure what was going on when he saw the tail sticking out through the blanket. 'I wonder if his tail hurts like mine usually does?' He thought as he started to reach for it. It looked just like his own, maybe he was related to him? Either way, Goku grabbed the tail and for a second nothing happened but then…

"AHH! What's happening!?" Robin yelled frantically as all he could feel was pain. The pain went away just as quickly as it came as Goku let go of his tail. "Opps, sorry." Goku said looking kind of sad for hurting the boy.

"What was that?" Robin asked as he stood up quickly, forgetting about his previous pain. "Well I grabbed your tail to see if it hurt, I'm sorry if it did." Goku said as he smiled sheepishly as the boy. Robin however didn't hear the apology as he only heard tail. "What do you mean tail? I don't have a…"

Robin looked around to his back as he started to deny the claim but then he saw it right there. Sticking out of his back between his pants and shirt, in it's brown, furry glory. "I have a tail." Robin stated slowly. "Well isn't today strange. First I'm late for school and running through the rain, then something happens, next thing I know I'm in the house of an anime character and I have a tail. And what's up with the veins on my arm?" Robin started to talk to himself somewhat hysterically as he really didn't know what to think.

"Boy, if I could at least ask, what's your name? And what do you mean by anime characters?" Gohan asked. Now he was more than curious as this boy started to sound somewhat insane.

Robin looked up and realized that he still hadn't said anything to Gohan. "Well my name is Robin Mann, I'm sixteen years old and as far as the anime character comment goes, well that's not really something I feel I should talk about at the moment." Robin introduced himself feeling that if he didn't tell them anything major, then the future of this world wouldn't alter.

"Goku why don't you go catch a fish down at the lake, I'm going to prepare some food." Gohan told Goku. "Okay grandpa, I'll be home soon." He replied and grabbed the red pole by the door and ran out.

"Alright, now that Goku is gone, why don't you tell me more about your current situation, and as for your arm, it's the type of pattern that appears on people who are struck by lightning." Gohan told him as he turned around and walked over to a cupboard and took out some herbs to prepare tea.

Robin weighed the pros and cons of speaking with Gohan and decided it might be better to tell him what he knew, or at least most of it. "Well for starters, I'm not from this world. When I say that, I don't mean I'm from another planet, I'm from a different universe. One where I can see into this world through television and mangas. I know that must sound weird, but it's true. I also wasn't born with a tail, so I'm not sure why I have one now but that's the least of my problems." Robin explained and waited for Gohan's reply.

"Care for a cup of tea?" Gohan asked as he poured himself a cup. "No thanks, I don't like hot beverages too much." He replied.

Gohan sat down in a chair near Robin and took a long sip of his tea. He waited a couple of seconds before he spoke up again. "Well Robin, that's quite the story, I can't be sure if you're lying or not, but you seem sincere. Why don't you tell me more of what you remember most recently? You said something about being late for school." Gohan said, then took another sip of tea.

"Well, I woke up late this morning because the power went out and my alarm clock reset. I'm guessing the power went out because there was a major thunderstorm going on outside. Anyways, it's the first day of school and I missed my bus. I had to walk to school on my own in the storm. I decided to run the way and about three quarters of the way there, I decided to rest against a telephone pole. Certainly not a very smart idea, anyways, I'm guessing that's when I got struck by lightning, but I don't remember anything after that until I woke up here." Robin spoke while looking out the window. Goku was running up the hill with a huge fish.

*RUMBLE!*

Robin's stomach suddenly started to growl at the sight of the fish. "Heh, it seems you have the same hunger as Goku." Gohan said as Goku walked through the door. "You're story is quite incredible Robin, but I suggest you rest here for while you get better, then you can try and search for answers." Gohan suggested as he got up and went over to get the fish from Goku to prepare it.

"Your name is Robin? Like the little birdies? Ohh! Are you going to be my new big brother?" Goku was talking quite quickly, and Robin actually caught some of it. He sat there pondering on whether he should stay. 'Wait did Goku ask me if I'll be his big brother? That could be a bad idea but I can't really do much in a world I'm not familiar in. Hell, why not? What's really the worst thing that can happen? Besides, if I'm really a saiyan, I can help fix anything I change.' Robin thought to himself before responding. "Sure thing Goku."

Goku smiled happily and grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him outside. "Come on, I can show you around the area." He said happily. "Don't bring him too far Goku. And Robin, if you start to feel bad, come back. Pushing yourself during recovery isn't a good thing." Gohan said as the two walked outside.

Yep, today was definitely a special day.

**Next chapter, the story will fast forward a few months and the story will go from the Intro stage to the Developing stage.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_**"Your name is Robin? Like the little birdies? Ohh! Are you going to be my new big brother?" Goku was talking quite quickly and Robin actually caught some of it. He sat there pondering on whether he should stay. 'Wait did Goku ask me if I'll be his big brother? That could be a bad idea but I can't really do much in a world I'm not familiar in. Hell, why not? What's really the worst thing that can happen? Besides, if I'm really a saiyan, I can help fix anything I change.' Robin thought to himself before responding. "Sure thing Goku."**_

_**Goku smiled happily and grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him outside. "Come on, I can show you around the area." He said happily. "Don't bring him too far Goku. And Robin, if you start to feel bad, come back. Pushing yourself during recovery isn't a good thing." Gohan said as the two walked outside.**_

_**Yep, today was definitely a special day.**_

Chapter Three: New Sights

Goku was super happy now that he had a big brother. He could show his new brother all the cool things around the forest. 'We could even go fishing. Or we could train together! Yay, now I can have a partner to practice the moves that grandpa taught me!' Goku was dragging Robin around while his mind was racing with all the cool things he could do now.

Robin on the other hand, wasn't quite sure what to think. It also didn't help that he was having trouble keeping up with Goku. His left arm was in constant pain and breathing was difficult due to the altitude. 'Man, how can Goku have so much energy? I understand he isn't human, but is this even normal for saiyans?' Robin's thoughts were more mundane and thinking about how crazy Goku is.

"Come on big brother, I'll take you to the lake first. It's my favourite place because there are always animals there and they're fun to play with." Goku said as he started hopping down the path that leads into the forest. "Alright Goku, lead the way." Robin said as he followed after at a slower pace.

The path through the forest was one that seemed travelled quite often. It was used by Goku, Gohan and all the nearby animals. It branched off at several locations but if you followed the main path, it brought you right to the lake. There were also many animals in the trees and shrubbery around the path.

As Goku bounced path them, he said hi to each one. They seemed happy to see him; obviously they were used to him. They may have even played with him before, who knows? Either way, when Robin slowly walked by, some of them seemed to hide and peek out at him. Others gave him curious looks. He was in their territory and he wasn't recognized.

Robin frowned as more animals seemed to be scared of him. But he thought that they would get used to him after a while and if he didn't do anything too sudden, then he should be fine. Other than that though, the forest seemed like a nice place. It had a peaceful stillness to it and it made Robin feel at ease, like nothing was wrong. And even though everything looked like an anime, everything felt reel and seemed real.

When Goku and Robin made it to the lake, the sight took Robin's breath away. It was beautiful. Never mind the forest being peaceful, this was true tranquility. Everything was quiet except for the noise of rustling leaves and some fish plopping out of the water. There were a couple of deer on the edge of the lake getting a drink, and over on the other side of the lake, there was a saber-tooth tiger. It even seemed to be at peace though.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Robin snapped out of his thoughts when Goku spoke to him. "It's more than amazing." Robin said somewhat of a quiet voice as he feared speaking too loudly would upset the balance of this perfect scene.

Robin felt as though he could stay there until he withered away and wouldn't feel any pain at all. Goku however, had other plans. "Alright brother, follow me. I want to show you something." Goku then grabbed Robin's hand and started running around to the other side of the lake. It was a good thing for Robin that he grabbed his right hand though.

When they got to the other side of the lake, Goku let go of Robins hand and started running up another hill through the trees. Robin followed after him somewhat curious considering there wasn't much known about this area.

When Robin got to the top of the hill, he saw Goku sitting down. As Robin got closer, he realized Goku was sitting on the edge of a cliff. Robin then looked over the cliff and was once again surprised by the view. The cliff was about 1500 feet up from the bottom and you could see for miles. There was a river that seemed to go on forever and alongside it were a couple of houses scattered apart from each other.

Way in the distance you could see the outline of some taller building. "Grandpa says that those buildings way over there are part of Orange Star City." Goku said as he looked around. 'Orange Star City sounds so much better than Satan City. It's too bad that's going to happen.' Robin thought as he looked at the top of the buildings.

*DOING!*

Robin jumped a little as he heard a loud noise ring from some unknown origin. It sounded almost like a cymbal, or gong or something. "Sounds like it's time to eat, come on brother. I bet I can race you home!" Goku said cheerfully as he jumped up and started running back the way they came.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Robin yelled as he got up and started running after him. It seemed he was already feeling better. 'At least my head doesn't hurt anymore, and my hand hurts a lot less.' Robin thought to himself as he was running through the trees.

* * *

Goku beat Robin back to the house by just a few seconds as Robin wasn't used to the altitude yet and got out of breath halfway through the run. Other than that though, Robin felt better than he ever had in his entire life. He was in perfect shape, excluding his arm but he had more muscle mass than before and less body fat. He wasn't the same as he used to be, that was certainly obvious.

When they got back, it seemed Goku was right about it being time to eat. Robin didn't see any instruments or gongs around the house, but he wasn't about to question where the noise came from

Anyways, it was kind of early for Robin to eat but he knew if he really was a saiyan, then he should eat. Robin normally didn't eat breakfast, and it was only around 10 am now, but he still enjoyed the fish. He had it with some sort of cold herbal drink that wasn't tea, and he felt great.

Breakfast was quite uneventful, and consisted of only eating and no talking. Robin was surprised at how much he ate. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started chowing down. It was kind of weird for Robin though because the fish and beverage looked like they were drawn but they tasted great.

Once everyone was done eating, Gohan spoke up. "Alright, now that were done eating, we usually rest for about half an hour then do some training. If you want, you could join us Robin." Robin thought this over for a few moments. 'Well, if I'm a saiyan than it would be a good idea to learn some martial arts in case I screw anything up with history. Besides, I'll probably have to wait until Bulma comes along with the search for the Dragon Balls to wish myself home. And it could come in handy.'

"Sure, I'll join you. If I'm here until I'm healthy again, I may as well pick a few things up." Robin said to Gohan. Gohan just smiled at him and walked into the house, possibly to take a nap. Goku had seemed to vanish, so Robin just decided to walk down to the lake to rest for the next 30 minutes.

Robin was lightly snoozing when he started to hear footsteps nearing him. He felt comfortable and at peace. He wasn't sure at first where he was until he heard Goku yell out to him. "Hey brother, were starting training now!"

'Right, I'm in the land of Dragon Ball now. That's going to take some getting used to.' Robin thought to himself as he opened his eyes and sat up yawning. He had quite a relaxing nap and his arm was only slightly numb now. 'Saiyan healing speed is amazing.' Robin thought to himself as he examined his bandaged arm. "I'll be there in a few minutes Goku." He said.

"Alright Robin. Don't take too long though; grandpa will make you do extra push-ups if you're late." Goku said as he ran back to the house.

Robin got up and stood there staring into the lake for a few seconds. He noticed he was a little bit taller than before. Roughly 5' 10" he would guess. His hair was also quite different. He used to be a dirty blond but his hair was now charcoal black. It also spiked up, when he used to have silky straight hair. His eyes were also different. Instead of their usually blue-gray, they were black. He couldn't even tell where his pupil and iris changed.

Robin decided he was standing there long enough and walked back up to the house. He noticed Gohan was in a stance and Goku was trying to copy him. Gohan then changed his stance quickly and Goku followed his movements. It looked like Goku was having difficulty balancing.

Gohan spotted Robin walking up and dropped his stance. "Finally deciding to join us hmm? Goku continue doing your stances, I'm going to help Robin for a bit." Goku followed Gohan's instructions and kept going through his stances.

"Well Robin, do you have any martial arts experience?" Gohan asked him. Robin just shook his head no, somewhat embarrassed. "Well, don't let that worry you too much. First I'm going to have you go through simple exercises to see where you're at."

Training then began from there and things went on from that point.

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER **

Robin's hand had healed within days of when he first appeared in this world. He decided to stay with Gohan and Goku though. They both seemed pleased that he would stay. Either way, Robin really had no ideas on how he would get home besides waiting for Bulma to show up. He also decided to continue his martial arts training.

Robin would even secretly go out at night when he couldn't sleep, to practice using energy. He couldn't risk exposing Goku to energy before Master Roshi's Kamehameha, but he thought if he would stay, he should aim to be the strongest fighter, that way if anything did go wrong he could stop things from going south.

Learning to access his energy wasn't even that hard. All he did was remember how Videl would one day learn to access energy. Being a saiyan also helped by giving him more energy than the average human. That along with his other training, he was progressing well and he could even fly. He couldn't fly very large distances yet though, but that would come with time.

Robin also found out that Goku was only seven years old. Tomorrow is his birthday though meaning it would be about 3 years before Bulma would show up. He also found out that it was only July when he got transported here. It was now October, his birthday was in September but he didn't tell Gohan or Goku. Besides, saiyans aged much more slowly didn't they? So Robin decided not to celebrate.

Robin also started to miss his family a lot and spent a lot of time wondering what was going on at home. Was he missing? Or did his body stay and that world and his consciousness formed into a physical body here? He also wasn't sure if this was real or not yet, but he probably would never know.

Anyways, tomorrow they were travelling to a nearby village for Goku's birthday and Robin decided that he shouldn't get all depressed thinking about his family before such a cheerful day. Robin was also tired from that day's training and he fell asleep into a dreamless sleep with one last thought. 'No matter what happens, I will make it home one day.' Robin was positive he would make it home one day, he just wasn't sure how long it would be until then.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**Anyways, tomorrow they were travelling to a nearby village for Goku's birthday and Robin decided that he shouldn't get all depressed thinking about his family before such a cheerful day. Robin was also tired from that day's training and he fell asleep into a dreamless sleep with one last thought. 'No matter what happens, I will make it home one day.' Robin was positive he would make it home one day, he just wasn't sure how long it would be until then.**_

Chapter 4: Goku's Eighth Birthday

Just as the first glimmer of sunlight started to peak up over the horizon, Robin woke up. He woke up first every morning, usually around 4 am. It was hard to know when there weren't any clocks around the place.

Today was different though, it was Goku's "Eighth" birthday. It's quoted due to the fact that Goku's real birthday is unknown. But today was the day that Gohan found Goku in the forest. It's been seven years and Gohan thought that Goku looked around one year old when he found him.

Since today was special, Robin decided not to do any energy training that morning and was focused on finding a gift for Goku. He really had no clue what he could get Goku. Goku wasn't the kind of kid to want stuff other than food. However today they were going to a nearby village and they were eating at an all you can eat buffet. Getting Goku food is pointless.

Robin decided to go for a stroll. As he was wandering aimlessly down the path to the lake, he looked around at all the animals. They weren't scared of him anymore and seemed glad to see him. 'What's something you get for someone who wants nothing?' Robin pondered on it until an idea struck him. 'Something they can use! I'll get him some extra training gis. He seems to have only that one pair.' Robin was proud of the idea he came up with.

Robin got to lake and looked at his reflection. He was also wearing a gi. The day after he arrived, Gohan made him an outfit. It looked like the one Goku wore, but instead of a white sash, his was red. He looked himself over. He didn't change at all which seemed kind of odd, even for a saiyan. His muscle mass didn't change with the training, hell, not even his finger nails grew.

Robin looked at his nails curiously, he wondered if he was even growing at all. He knew saiyans aged slowly, but shouldn't their nails at least grow, or their muscle mass grow and decrease?

Some faint walking was heard and Robin turned around to see Gohan walking through the trees. "Nice morning isn't it?" Gohan asked casually as he walked over to Robin. "Yeah, it seems almost too peaceful, it's somewhat unnerving." Robin replied as he turned back to the lake realizing there were no animals around it.

"This specific day there's always beautiful weather and something great happens, but something bad always happens too." Gohan said as he too looked around. "What do you mean by that?" Robin asked. "Well the first day I found Goku, it was a great day but that night, Goku turned into a giant ape and destroyed much of the surrounding forest. Then the year after that, Goku fell down a ravine and almost died. It was good he didn't though. Then when Goku turned six, there was a huge forest fire, Goku was in the forest when it started, but it didn't affect the trees around him for some reason. Sometimes I think that boy if the human incarnation of both miracle and devastation." Gohan spoke peacefully, reminiscing about the past.

"Well, Goku's going to be up soon and I'm going back to the house to make breakfast." Gohan said as he turned and starting walking back. Robin just stood there thinking about what Gohan said. 'I wonder if anything bad is going to happen today. I hope it's not _the_ day. Bulma's only supposed to arrive in around three years. I'll keep an eye.' Robin decided he would be cautious today.

* * *

After breakfast, Robin and Gohan started packing things up to bring with them since it's about an hour walk to the nearby village. Goku was outside going through his forms. Goku was quite excited because it would be the first time he would meet anyone besides his brother and grandpa. Maybe he would even see a car.

"You know Robin, if you had never popped up here, I probably never would have brought Goku to the nearby village. I was always worried he might hurt someone, or freak people out with his tail." Gohan said as he was putting a few pouches of water into a sac.

Robin had almost forgotten that normal people don't have tails. He had gotten so used to seeing Goku with one, and having one himself. Robin had also been training his tail. If he was going to be around, he needed to cover his greatest weakness.

However, Robin could tell that he was already changing history. Goku wasn't supposed to meet anyone before Bulma came along. He also wasn't supposed to see cars and other technology until searching for the Dragon Balls. This worried Robin, but he decided not to voice it since it didn't seem like too much of a major thing.

While Robin was looking around for anything he may want to bring, he spotted a book bag under Goku's bed. "What's this?" He asked as he got down and reached under the bed for it. "Hmm?" Gohan looked over to see what Robin was talking about.

Robin pulled the book bag out and it looked familiar. "Oh, I forgot about that. Goku and I found that near your body when we first found you. I guess Goku just shoved it under his bed." Gohan said as he turned back to whatever he was doing.

Robin was surprised that his back pack was here. He opened it up and was even more surprised at what was in it. His Mac Book Pro, his Samsung Galaxy and some extra papers, pencils and other school supplies were in it. Along with all that was charging cables and his Cannon Camera. He had a camera in his book bag because he read up on the school he was supposed to go to and wanted to join the school news club. He thought he could be a reporter and a camera would be helpful.

Robin quickly checked all the batteries of his devices and they were all full. He also found an extra set of batteries for his camera. Those would be helpful considering they lived in a place with no electricity. As he looked at his phone, he was surprised to see he had a signal and was receiving data.

"Ready to go Robin?" Gohan asked as he finished packing up. This brought Robin out of his thoughts and decided he'd look into it later. He shoved all his things back into his back pack and put it over his shoulders. "Yeah, let's go." Robin said as he and Gohan stepped out of the house.

* * *

It was an uneventful walk to the village. Goku was cheerful as usual and Gohan just followed him along smiling. Robin was somewhat nervous though. 'Could this alter history too much?' He questioned himself consciously.

Also, the closer they got to the village Robin started to get a strange feeling. There was also the problem that he didn't sense any life force coming from the direction of the village. Robin wasn't the best at feeling life force, but surely a village full of people would be enough for him to sense it. Robin kept quiet though and just followed Gohan and Goku.

When they walked through the gates of the village, it was obvious something was wrong. The village was absolutely deserted. No parked vehicles, no one walking around. It was so quiet that even Goku stopped and looked around. "Where is everyone?" He questioned aloud.

Not a single soul was in the whole village, at least there were none that Robin could sense. "I have no clue Goku." Robin said to him as he looked confused. 'This is strange. How come there are no people?' Robin was walking towards a building that said Resto-Bar on the sign, while in deep thought.

The door to the building was open and he stepped inside. The place looked clean. He then walked over to the counter and swiped his finger on it. There was no dust at all. The place was abandoned that day. Robin was positive. The drinks on the shelf behind the counter looked new, and the food he could see in the back part of the building looked fresh.

Robin walked out of a building to go talk to Gohan but realized Gohan was talking to Goku. "Sorry Goku, but it looks like we need to go back home. Orange Star city is too far to walk and it's the nearest place." Gohan sounded disappointed as he was hoping today Goku could learn more about human interaction and culture. Goku looked devastated though, he was so happy earlier to finally get to meet new people, just for that happiness to be crushed.

"But why? Where is everyone?" Goku asked. He looked as though he wanted to cry, but he was a martial artist and wouldn't let himself cry. "I don't know Goku, but if they left, then it's probably a good idea we leave." Gohan said to him.

Robin decided to speak up before Goku would ask more questions. "It seems as though they left recently. That place over there is still clean but not a single person." Robin said to Gohan quietly. He didn't want Goku to hear, even with his saiyan hearing.

"Then we should probably get going." Gohan said as he turned around and started walking back in the direction they come from. Goku just followed behind him, head low.

"I think I'm going to stay for a bit longer, I'll be home later. I want to try to find more information on what's going on." Robin said. Goku propped his head up at this. "Can I stay with you?" He asked. Gohan turned around and looked like he was about to say something but Robin spoke up first. "No Goku, I think it's better that you go back with grandpa." Goku looked disappointed at this and turned back around and started walking again. "Okay big brother, I will."

As Gohan and Goku started to walk down the path, Robin spotted Gohan walk into the bushes for a second and walk back out with something shiny in his hand. Robin couldn't quite make out what it was though. He shrugged it off and decided he would ask Gohan about it later.

Once Gohan and Goku were past the horizon, Robin slowly lifted into the air and flew in the direction of Orange Star City. He knew he wouldn't find any information about what happened in a ghost town. It would also make for good training considering he's never flown large distances yet.

Gohan looked over his shoulder when he sensed Robin power up slightly and saw him float off and zoom in the direction of the city. He just smiled knowingly and turned around to keep walking with Goku.

**Well that's it for this chapter. A side plot is starting. Maybe someone could guess what's happening.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_**As Gohan and Goku started to walk down the path, Robin spotted Gohan walk into the bushes for a second and walk back out with something shiny in his hand. Robin couldn't quite make out what it was though. He shrugged it off and decided he would ask Gohan about it later.**_

_**Once Gohan and Goku were past the horizon, Robin slowly lifted into the air and flew in the direction of Orange Star City. He knew he wouldn't find any information about what happened in a ghost town. It would also make for good training considering he's never flown large distances yet.**_

_**Gohan looked over his shoulder when he sensed Robin power up slightly and saw him float off and zoom in the direction of the city. He just smiled knowingly and turned around to keep walking with Goku.**_

Chapter 5: Rebellion

Robin was flying at top speed to test out how fast he could truly fly. It was about 8 miles to Orange Star City and it took him about half an hour to reach the city. By the time he made it, he felt drained and he probably wouldn't have made it another mile.

Robin decided to land on the roof of a tall building to rest. Down below, he seen people walking around but it wasn't quite as busy as he would have expected from a city. However it's mostly only going to get a population boost when Mister Satan appears.

Either way, he stood there for about five minutes then decided to go down and look around. He noticed that there was an alley between the building he was on and the next building and he hoped down to the ground in the alley.

He then walked out onto the street. He felt somewhat out of place at what he was wearing. Everyone was dressed casually and he stood there wearing a gi. He then decided to go back into the alley to remove his gi top and just wear his undershirt with his gi pants. It looked a little more casual.

Robin then decided to walk around town for a little while; eavesdropping on random strangers with his saiyan hearing, listening for anything that may explain the village. He didn't have to wait long though as he stopped in front of one of those shops that had several televisions in the window.

The televisions were on the local news station and the title at the bottom of the news caster was interesting. It read 'Mayoral ex-candidate to start rebellion?' "Hmm, I wonder who the ex-candidate is." Robin voiced aloud not realizing that he said it out loud.

A person walking by overheard him. "He was a jerk, kept on bossing people around and telling the public that he could save them. I think he was crazy. Anyways, his name was Red Truman. Then when he lost the election, he said the people just didn't want a short mayor and now people are saying he's going to start a war over the election." A small voice said.

Robin turned around and saw a young girl, maybe around 10 or 11. She had jet black hair tied down in two pigtails. She also had large brown eyes. Robin was caught off guard for a second by how much this young girl resembled Videl, besides the eye colour and age; she was almost a perfect copy.

Regaining his composure, Robin spoke up. "Do you know anything else about this?" He asked the girl. She just shook her head no but then her expression lit up. "No but my daddy's the new mayor and he might know. I'll take him to you, but can I ask why you want to know?" She asked.

"Well, I was in the small village just out of the city earlier, and everyone was gone. I'm mostly curious about it as my home is near there and I want to know if I'm in danger." Robin answered with somewhat of a lie. It was true he lived near there and was in the village earlier, but he knew that whatever was going on wouldn't harm him, Goku or Gohan.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea, I'll take you to my daddy, and maybe he's not busy. It's only been a week since he won the election, but he likes to take breaks. The people voted for him because he's more relaxed, easy going, and seems like an honest person. By the way, my name's Mariah, what's yours?" The little girl asked as she started walking down the street.

Robin followed after her. "My name is Robin." He said as they were walking. He decided on having some small talk with her to see if he could get any more information. "So your father's the mayor? That must be nice." Robin said.

"Yeah, but he's been stressed out a bit lately. I think it's because of how much work he's been doing since he won the election, but every time I ask him about it, he just tells me not to worry about it." Mariah said as they turned a corner. Robin could now guess that they were heading to City Hall as he saw a large white building down the street with City Hall on it.

"I'm sure once everything's settled down a bit, he'll be fine." Robin reassured Mariah as he now figured he wouldn't be getting any useful information from her now. "You're probably right; I still worry about him though. What about you? What are your parents like?" She asked not knowing that this was starting to become a delicate subject for Robin. The longer he spent away, the more he missed his parent.

"Well, my dad is a surgeon working far away, I don't see him much and my mother is always travelling for business. They're great people with a good natured personality, but I miss them. I stay with my grandfather instead, along with my little brother." Robin said, creating a believable lie.

His dad was a surgeon, and his mother was a businesswoman, but it was himself who was gone. It was also true that his parents were nice people and he missed them, but he wasn't staying with his real grandfather, only his adoptive one.

"Well that's sad. My mom is gone, but I couldn't imagine what it would be like without my dad." Mariah said with a sympathetic look.

Robin just gave her a small smile and looked up as they stopped at the City Hall. "Well, my dad should be in here, maybe he can tell you something since he's probably the only one that knows more than the public." Mariah said as she led him up the steps to the main doors.

When they walked into the building, a woman who Robin guessed was the mayor's secretary, looked up and greeted Mariah. "Why hello there sweetie, what are you doing here? You know your dad's a busy man." The woman said with a voice so sweet and high that is almost made Robin cringe. It also didn't help that he wasn't sure whether the woman was sincere.

"Well the man wants to talk to daddy about the meanie Mister Truman. He says he was at Raft Village earlier and everyone was gone. He's worried because he lives near there and doesn't know what's going on." Mariah said as she looked up at the woman expecting to be let into her dad's office.

"Well Mariah, you know your dad can't take time to speak to people when he works, now go run off and find somewhere to play. I'm sorry to you too sir, but Mayor Takosi doesn't have time for meetings that aren't scheduled." She said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. The woman was obviously faking her sincerity; she most likely just doesn't want to be bothered.

Robin was about to speak up when he heard someone speak from inside. "Sapphire, who's out there? Did I hear Mariah?" Robin could hear someone walking over to the door and a man with graying hair and a very professional look opened the door. The man looked tired though but when he saw Mariah, his mood visually lightened.

The woman who was now known as Sapphire straightened up and looked somewhat worried. Her name matched her look; she had royal blue eyes and hair that matched.

"Hi daddy, Sapphire was just saying you're too busy but you look like you need a break. This guy here, his name is Robin and he lives near Raft Village and wants to talk to you." Mariah spoke up completely oblivious to the somewhat angered looks that the woman was giving her.

Mayor Takosi gave him a once over and then spoke up. "You know what, I do need a break. Sapphire, I'm taking the rest of the day off; it's been a week since my last day off. I'll finish the rest of my paperwork tomorrow." The mayor then walked out of the building with Mariah and Robin following him.

"So your name is Robin? Well my name is Yang Takosi, and I'm Mariah's father, but I'm sure you already knew that." Yang spoke up. "How about we go get lunch, it's almost eleven thirty. And while we're there, we can talk."

Robin agreed with the man and followed him to whatever restaurant they were going to. Mariah followed behind too, she seemed curious in what was really happening.

They arrived at a small diner that was only a block away from city hall. It was called Dragon Diner. It seemed like a nice place. It was small but it wasn't crowded. "This place makes some of the best burgers I've ever tasted." Yang said as they stepped through the door.

They ordered their meals and went and sat at a corner booth to wait for their food. "So you live near Raft Village?" Yang asked Robin. "Yeah, I live about a mile away with my grandfather and little brother." Robin replied back. "I really just came to Orange Star City to find out what's going on, Raft Village is completely empty."

Yang was about to speak up again but was interrupted as their food was ready. "How about we finish this conversation after lunch?" He suggested and Robin agreed as he too had been hungry.

Robin's only thought as he finished his meal was 'Yang wasn't lieing when he said the burgers were good.' It was the first burger that Robin had in months, but boy it was good.

Yang finished his meal not too long after Robin and Mariah just pushed her meal aside as she was full. "Mariah, maybe you should go to the park down the street and let me and Robin talk?" Yang said questioningly. "No daddy, I think I deserve to know what's going on." Mariah replied with a stern look.

Yang just sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to his daughter. He just wasn't sure if she should hear what he's about to talk about. He just decided that if Mariah couldn't handle it, she would leave.

"Well alright then. Anyways, it all started a little over a week ago. Some crazy guy named Red Truman was running for mayor against me and his whole campaign was unsuccessful. Then when the elections came and he lost, he said the people just didn't want someone short to lead them. Next thing I know, Red makes a broadcast warning the citizens that they would soon bow to him. At first I thought he was crazy, but then the few people that did vote for him started to back him up. They tied red clothes to their arms and protested on the streets for a day." Yang stopped for a second to take a drink then continued.

"The next day they all disappeared, and then some of the world government agents warned me that they intercepted messages about Red starting a rebellion against the city. Then, last night a bunch of weapons were stolen from our city's armory. So overnight I had Raft City evacuated." Yang stopped for another drink, he looked really worried.

"Earlier today though, another message was intercepted and in it there was information about their plans. They plan on taking the city, and using city money to build technology that can't detect the energy of Dragon Balls. If you didn't know, Dragon Balls are a myth of secret balls that when gathered together, they can grant a wish. Orange Star City was the last place all of them were together and that's where the city's name comes from." Yang looked up to make sure Robin was still paying attention.

"Anyways, Red plans on finding the Dragon Balls, and he apparently already has a prototype machine that detected energy coming from near Raft Village. I think he's going to move in on the village, and then the city. I've been amassing martial artists from all over the land to help us fight them off because our defenses are crippled with most of our weapons being stolen." Yang sighed as he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"I really needed to tell someone about what's going on. Thanks for listening Robin and I hope that I've answered any questions you may have." Yang said as he relaxed back into his seat. Mariah just sat there quietly in thought.

"Yeah, that's mostly everything but now there's something more, my grandfather is a master martial artist and I've been studying under him for some time so if you need help, we live at the top of Mount Alf near Raft Village." Robin said hoping that maybe Gohan would've helped defeat the rebels either way.

"If we need any more man power, I'll definitely come get you two personally Robin." Yang said as he looked somewhat hopeful. "Anyways, I think I need to go home and relax a little, I've been way too stressed lately. Are you coming home with me Mariah?" Yang asked his daughter.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go home daddy. Bye Robin, I hope to see you again!" Mariah said cheerfully as she and her father stood up and headed out the door.

Robin just sat there in deep thought for a while. 'Did I do the right thing? Even if this changes history, maybe I should still try to help people.' Robin was there for about ten minutes before deciding to get up and go walk around for a bit.

**This week I have exams so I spent the last few days studying instead of updating. Any ways, I just want to ask if anyone could maybe help me with a better title. Because even though Robin knows about all the main events, he doesn't truly know everything. I just think the story could use a better title but I can't think of one myself. **


	6. Chapter 6

****NatNicole: It won't let me reply to your comment left for a title however, even though Robin lives with Gohan and Goku, Gohan never legally adopted him and Robin didn't change his family name to Son. Also, I don't want to put Robin's name in the title because I want a clever title that would attract curiosity.****

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**"If we need any more man power, I'll definitely come get you two personally Robin." Yang said as he looked somewhat hopeful. "Anyways, I think I need to go home and relax a little, I've been way too stressed lately. Are you coming home with me Mariah?" Yang asked his daughter.**_

_**"Yeah, I guess I'll go home daddy. Bye Robin, I hope to see you again!" Mariah said cheerfully as she and her father stood up and headed out the door.**_

_**Robin just sat there in deep thought for a while. 'Did I do the right thing? Even if this changes history, maybe I should still try to help people.' Robin was there for about ten minutes before deciding to get up and go walk around for a bit.**_

Chapter 6: Cake and Dojo

Robin was walking down the main street when something caught his attention. Something smelled really good. It was a very sweet scent, but not just one scent, there were several.

This was the first time Robin realized just how much his smelling improved by becoming a saiyan. He could distinguish almost all of the scents. There were fresh cookies, chocolate, vanilla, dough, and icing. He looked around and up the street there was a small building that stood out to him.

The building was pink and white. It looked girly but he knew what it was, a bakery. 'Maybe since today didn't go so well, I could get a small cake for Goku.' Robin took out all the money he had in his pocket and counted 357 zeni.

He walked up the street and stopped outside the bakery, checking to see if it had any prices listed on the window. No such luck however the window did have the name of the bakery on it. Dragon Ball Bakery, how creative. It seemed that everything in this town was named after the Dragon Balls.

Robin decided to enter the bakery to check how much a cake cost. Above the counter where several workers stood, there was a sort of menu for all the different things they made. Robin looked around for the cakes and he found what he was looking for.

The listings were separated between circular and rectangular. They went as followed:

Circular:

8" diameter 250 zeni

10" diameter 290 zeni

12" diameter 350 zeni

14" diameter 390 zeni

16" diameter 435 zeni

Rectangular:

6" by 10" 280 zeni

6" by 12" 320 zeni

8" by 12" 350 zeni

8" by 14" 400 zeni

10" by 16" 500 zeni

12" by 20" 595 zeni

Robin still wasn't quite sure what the exchange rate between zeni and dollars are, but he had a feeling that this place was fairly priced. The diner he ate at had burger combos for 75 zeni, and cakes are normally quite expensive.

Robin decided on getting a circular cake with 10" diameter since he still wanted a bit of money in case he got hungry. There were three other people waiting in line so he stepped behind the last one and waited.

After about ten minutes of waiting, it was his turn to order. The person who was working the cash was turned sideways talking to a coworker. She looked like she was about 15 years old. She had short blond hair and very light blue eyes. She was also, how would you put it, well developed in Robin's opinion. She also looked somewhat familiar but he couldn't quite put a name to her.

The blond seemed oblivious to Robin checking her out and he thought he was lucky when she didn't see him. Luck wasn't on his side today though as he say her smirk and look at him out of the corner of her eyes. "So what could I get for you, cutie." She said and her other employees started to giggle.

Though Robin had been living in the middle of nowhere for the past couple of months, he didn't forget what being a high school student was like. Robin also supposed that he must still look like he did when he was sixteen and the girl must've thought he was in her age range for dating.

Robin was somewhat put off at her direct flirt but gained his composure quite quickly. He couldn't fall to her even though she was quite the looker. He just went with going for his order and ignoring the fact that she seemed to be eyeing his arms. He didn't have huge muscles but his gi showed off his well defined arms.

"Well I'm looking to get a birthday cake for my little brother." Robin was straight to the point, he couldn't get lost in those pools of blue.

"Anything for you handsome. What kind of cake would you like and what size?" Robin noticed a nametag on her uniform. Her name is Cindy. Cindy was waiting patiently for him to answer.

"Well Cindy, I am going to get a 10" circular cake. Chocolate with vanilla frosting." Robin wasn't sure what kind of cake Goku would like the most but knowing Goku, he'd probably eat anything.

"Well, we currently don't have any 10" circular chocolate cakes at the moment, but if you could come back in about two and a half hours, it should be ready." Robin agreed to this and paid the 290 zeni for the cake.

Just as Robin was about to turn around and head out, a man with blond hair and the same blue eyes walked out of the back. He looked around middle aged and Robin could guess that he was Cindy's dad. Cindy didn't seem to notice he came out though.

"Can't wait to see you later again cutie." Cindy said with a wink. The man just smiled and shook his head. "Honey, how many times do I need to tell you not to flirt with the customers?" Cindy jumped a little at this. "Sorry dad." She squeaked out, obviously embarrassed at being caught again.

Robin just smiled holding back a laugh and walked out of the bakery. Since he had over two hours of time to kill, he decided to go check out a dojo he saw while walking around earlier that day.

It took Robin about twenty minutes of walking but he eventually found the dojo. Once again, this place was named after the Dragon Balls. It's called The Magic Ball Dojo. The letter i in Magic was dotted with a one star Dragon Ball.

It was a nice little touch but the outside of the dojo didn't mean anything about the interior quality. Robin also saw a sign on the window that said free viewing and use of rings. Since he didn't plan on doing much, Robin walked in just to see how the classes were.

On the inside, there were presumably three masters and each one had about 10 kids that looked like preteens to early teens around them. There were also 5 fighting rings in one area and gym equipment in the back corner with a couple of older teens around them.

The was currently only two spars going on in the rings so Robin went up to one of them to watch. There was a kid who was maybe thirteen with black curly hair that was almost an afro. He also had blue eyes. He kind of looked familiar to Robin but not quite enough to name him.

The other fighter looked the same age as the first but he was much shorter. He had slick black hair that was tied down in a braid that reached his mid back. He also looked vaguely familiar but so far, he looked the least familiar to Robin out of just about everyone.

The kid with curly hair was obviously winning and had an air of confidence around him. He seemed like the kind of person who built their ego on winning and thinking that they're the best. The other kid was struggling to block all the hits that the curly haired kid was pounding on him.

Not much longer and the fight will be over. Robin could spot all the errors that each was making and he was judging that neither knows anything about energy.

"Hey Robin, I didn't think I'd see you here." A girl voice said from next to him as someone walked up. Robin turned his head to look to the side and Mariah was there. "Oh hey Mariah, I decided to buy a cake for my little brother and it's only going to be ready in about two hours, so I thought I'd come check out the dojo to waste some time."

As Robin was talking to Mariah, the kid with the curly hair saw them in the corner of his eye. It was no secret that he liked Mariah, but she seemed to be the only one oblivious to him. She was a bit younger than him though.

Anyways, seeing her talk to another guy that wasn't him bothered him. He got angry and punched the person he was fighting so hard it crashed through his defenses and knocked him out.

This caught Robin and Mariah's attention and they looked up to see the kid with the braid on the ground unconscious. The person surveying the match just went up to the kid with curly hair and put his arm up. "It seems Mark has beat Jaguar once again." He announced to the few spectators.

Robin was caught off guard when those two names came up. 'So, that kid is going to turn into Mr. Satan and the other kid is going to responsible for Bio Broly.' Robin could now guess that Mariah will become Videl's mother as he saw Mark walk over while saying hi to Mariah.

"Hey Mark, still not bored of beating up Jaguar yet?" Mariah said sounding kind of unimpressed at the fight. "Well it's not my fault Jaguar doesn't learn his lesson and comes back for more every couple of days." Mark said back while looking over to Robin.

Mark realized that the other guy with spiky hair was quite a bit older than both Mariah and himself but he still felt as though he needed to show him that Mariah was his girl. But before he had a chance to say or do anything, Mariah spoke up.

"So Robin, do you think that you're going to be there whenever the rebels show up?" She asked looking up at Robin. Robin still wasn't quite sure if he should show up to that or not. "If the town needs help, I'll be there." Robin chose the safest answer he could think of without confirming that he'd be there.

Mark was surprised at the fact that this Robin guy was going to be fighting the rebels when him and all the younger martial artist are being forced to stay back incase they're needed one day in the future. "Come on Mariah, you honestly think that this guy could stand up to gunfire? Look at him, compared to all the adults, this guy is a twig."

"Fine then Mark, if you're so confident that this guy can't fight why don't you two have a spar? Also Mark if you lose don't blame it on the fact that you fought Jaguar because you were only in the ring with him for two minutes and I know you didn't waste much energy." Mariah said then looked up at Robin. "So are you up for it Robin?" Mariah was looking at him with pleading eyes, almost as if she wanted Mark to be put in his place.

"Fine I'll do it, but I don't plan on fighting long because I really don't feel like fighting someone who isn't worth my time." Robin played it off perfectly. His plan was to wind up Mark to the point that he's completely blinded by rage, and it seemed it wouldn't take much.

"What do you mean not worth your time? I'm a great fighter! I'm even going to be the best some day. Just you watch you toothpick." Mark was obviously angered. "Well, maybe if you didn't have such stupid hair, people would be able to take you seriously." Robin watched as that was Mark's breaking point.

"THAT"S IT! I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Mark yelled furiously as he jumped forward aiming his most powerful kick at Robin's head. Robin simply ducked under the kick and watched as Mark flew past him. Robin grabbed Mark's back leg by the ankle and slammed him over his head to the ground. Robin didn't even use any energy and Mark was out cold.

After about 15 seconds of waiting, Mark came to and looked around in a daze until his eyes landed on Robin. Mark quickly jumped up and got back into a stance. "You caught me off guard but it won't happen again. This time I'll definitely crush you." Mark said confidently as he tried to play off his pain.

Mariah's laughter caught his attention though and he looked over to her. "What's so funny Mariah? You think I can't beat this punk?" Mark asked her slightly annoyed that she would think something like that. "Mark, you already lost the match, you were knocked out for more than ten seconds." Mariah said and started to laugh harder at the distraught look that came upon Mark's face.

"You know, I don't usually insult people because I try to be a neutral person. You however need to learn to control your anger, because if you weren't angry, you'd of realized that going straight for a knock out on the first hit wasn't such a good plan." Robin told Mark as he turned round and jumped out of the ring. "Next time someone insults you before or during a match, don't take it to heart because it could just be part of their strategy."

Robin was now standing next to the ring waiting for a response from Mark. All he got though was a muttered "Whatever" as Mark turned around and went over to one of the groups that surrounded a sensei.

"It's about time he took a blow to his ego, I was starting to think it might start to cause trouble, but I think he'll be calmer for a while. Thanks Robin." Mariah said as she walked over to another fight that just started.

Robin looked over at a clock that was on the wall closest to him. He still had an hour and a half to kill. 'What else is there to do in this town?' He questioned himself consciously.


	7. Chapter 7

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**Robin was now standing next to the ring waiting for a response from Mark. All he got though was a muttered "Whatever" as Mark turned around and went over to one of the groups that surrounded a sensei.**_

_**"It's about time he took a blow to his ego, I was starting to think it might start to cause trouble, but I think he'll be calmer for a while. Thanks Robin." Mariah said as she walked over to another fight that just started.**_

_**Robin looked over at a clock that was on the wall closest to him. He still had an hour and a half to kill. 'What else is there to do in this town?' He questioned himself consciously.**_

Chapter 7: The Calm Before the Storm Part One

Robin wasn't quite sure what to do to pass the rest of the time. 'This town is kind of bland. Not much to do around here.' Robin was tucked away into his thoughts as he strolled around, not really paying attention to where he's going.

When Robin walked up to a corner, instead of turning he decided to look around. Across the street from the corner was a dog park. The outer edge of the park was blocked by trees, but it seemed like a nice place. Robin always loved animals and he even had two dogs and a cat before the incident that brought him here. And so Robin crossed the street and went into the park.

The park was surprisingly big considering that fact that it's in the middle of town. There were also a lot of trees and paths all around the outer parts of the park. There was a small lake/pond in the middle area of the park and a fair amount of people were here.

Robin started to walk through the park, looking around at all the dogs. Most of them were smaller dogs but a few people had larger ones. There was even a pair of kids chasing after what looked like a Saint Bernard. Something about the kids caught Robin's attention. Their hair seemed familiar as they ran by him following the dog. There was a blonde haired girl and a black haired boy.

Robin decided not to ponder on it too much though. Robin's been seeing so many familiar looking people that he just wants to sit back and relax for a while. So that's what he does as he sits on a bench near the water.

Robin just sat there for maybe ten minutes, watching people jog by with their dogs, and sometimes he'd spot a child getting dragged behind a larger dog. All in all, it was really peaceful, and Robin realized that these are the kinds of things to hold close right before war breaks out. Most of the adults around here probably know about the war, but all the children just seem to be enjoying their selves.

That's when Robin came up with a great idea. He pulled his book bag of his shoulders and put it on the ground in front of him. He then opened it up and dug through the stuff that was in it until he grabbed what he wanted and pulled it out.

The object was his EOS 5D Mark III Cannon Camera. It was brand new as his parents bought it for him right before the school year started. Since his parents wanted him to take part in at least one extra-curricular thing at school, he decided to try and become a reporter for the school news club. But that never got to happen and Robin never had a chance to use his camera.

Well from today and onwards, Robin vowed to always keep his camera and extra batteries with him at all times. Because from now until the day he finds a way home, he's going to document every event that occurs to the eventual Z Fighters.

He's also going to get at least one picture with every person he meets so that he never forgets them. This means that before he leaves today, he's going to take a picture of Mariah and her father Yang. He might even get a picture of Mark and Cindy just for fun.

As Robin was putting his camera back into his back pack, his sensitive ears picked up on a noise coming from the trees. He focused in on it and he deduced that it was someone crying. Most likely a kid and the kid's energy seemed to be all alone.

Robin looked around and nobody else seemed to notice someone was missing and nobody was heading in the direction of the crying. Robin decided that maybe he could save this child some suffering and hope that the outcome doesn't affect the future. Robin strongly doubted that him finding a child lost in a park early than someone else would make too much of an impact.

Robin stood up and started walking in the direction of the crying. It wasn't too far from where he was sitting but other people were closer. It seems that his hearing really is a lot better than normal humans.

As Robin got closer, that crying didn't seem to get much louder. When he eventually made it to the kid, she wasn't really crying too loudly, but instead she was just sniffling and crying to hold in her cries. Robin was astounded and how good his hearing was.

He also noticed that this little girl was the same blond girl that ran by him with the black haired kid earlier. "Excuse me, but are you lost?" Robin asked with a gentle voice. He was never too good with kids but this one needed help.

The little girl looked up and he got a good look at her eyes. They were icy blue, and her face and eyes seemed almost pointy. She her hair cut is what looked the most familiar to Robin though. "Y-yes, my b-brother ran after Russell and didn't w-wait for m-me." She said as her voice kept wavering.

"Well how about I help you find your brother okay?" Robin asked her. She brightened up almost instantly. "Thank you! You're a lot nicer than meanie older people and all the other kids." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Well thank you. My name is Robin by the way, what's your name?" He asked looking down at her. If she looked familiar, maybe Robin would know her with her name. "My name is Lazuli. My brother is Lapis but he doesn't answer back when I yell his name." She said looking down at the ground sadly.

'Hmm, Lazuli and Lapis are some unique names for people. The kids are most likely twins. Who from the show are twins?' Robin suddenly had a surprised look wash over his face as the only answer he could come up with shocked him. The kids are Androids 17 and 18.

"What's wrong Robin, you're making a weird face." Lazuli asked him. "It's nothing. Now why do we start looking?" Robin said as he regained his composure. Lazuli just smiled up at him and they both started to walk to the open.

After forty five minutes of walking around looking for Lapis, Robin and Lazuli found him and their dog Russell when they ran out of the trees and into the open. It was kind of funny to Robin because Lapis was riding Russell like a horse.

"Brother, I found you!" Lazuli said cheerfully as she ran up to Lapis and Russell. It was the first time Robin got a good look at Lapis. He had the same colour of icy blue eyes and the same shape of face. Robin now knew that these kids were definitely going to become androids.

"Hey guy, thanks for helping my sister, she's really shy around people and doesn't like them too much. So if you didn't help her I don't know what would've happened." Lapis spoke up to thank Robin. "So where are your parents?" Robin just needed some sort of information to understand their lives better.

"Well our mommy and daddy are at home putting stuff away. Were moving to North City tomorrow so my and brother ran to the park with Russell because we want to stay." Lazuli said. "I hate people and North City has even more people so I don't want to go there." Lazuli looked like she was about to cry again.

"Hey sis, don't worry. Maybe there are more people like this guy in North City." Lapis said trying to cheer up his sister. "You think so brother?" She asked and Lapis just nodded his head with a smile. "I also heard that there is a big forest around North City so maybe I can actually become a park ranger when I'm older." Lapis said and Lazuli just smiled more.

"Well we need to go home now, good bye person who helped my sister." Lapis said as he and his sister were about to leave. "Wait a second, do you mind if I take a picture of you two and Russell?" Robin asked them as he wanted to start with the pictures now. "Okay." The two of them said at the same time.

So that was Robin's first picture and he looked at the screen of the camera as the kids walked away. It was Lapis sitting on top of Russell with Lazuli standing next to them. They both had bright cheerful smiles on their faces and this was one picture that Robin would need to keep until the day that Krillin marries Eighteen.

**So not too long ago in an interview, Akira Toriyama said that Seventeen and Eighteen's real names are Lapis and Lazuli. He also said that when Seventeen is revived after the defeat of cell, he becomes a park ranger, gets married and adopts two kids. I decided to put them in this chapter to maybe give a little more depth to the characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**"Well we need to go home now, good bye person who helped my sister." Lapis said as he and his sister were about to leave. "Wait a second, do you mind if I take a picture of you two and Russell?" Robin asked them as he wanted to start with the pictures now. "Okay." The two of them said at the same time.**_

_**So that was Robin's first picture and he looked at the screen of the camera as the kids walked away. It was Lapis sitting on top of Russell with Lazuli standing next to them. They both had bright cheerful smiles on their faces and this was one picture that Robin would need to keep until the day that Krillin marries Eighteen.**_

Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm Part Two

Now that quite a bit of time passed, Robin decided to walk back to the bakery hoping that the cake would be ready by the time he gets there. One problem was he couldn't quite remember where the bakery was so he had to back track to the dojo.

Once he was at the dojo he started going in the direction that he remembered walking from the bakery. To his surprise he could remember almost every step. 'Strange, how can I remember this path so vividly?' Robin thought to himself as he walked down the street.

He then realized that he could remember almost every moment of every day since he was turned into a saiyan. 'Maybe saiyans have photographic memories to help them remember their own mistakes in battle and to help them be better warriors.' Robin wasn't really sure since that wasn't something talked about in the manga or anime so he decided to just throw the thought aside for another day.

'But wait, if I have a photographic memory, why couldn't I remember exactly where the bakery was? Was it because I didn't pay much attention to any of the other buildings?' Robin had plenty of questions that he couldn't really answer.

He was so deep in thought though that he walked right past the bakery. He only realized this when the wind changed directions and he could smell the baking sweets. He looked up and noticed that he was half way down the street from the bakery and turned around hoping no one saw him. Robin was a fairly outgoing person but he was easily embarrassed at being caught messing up just about anything.

When he walked into the bakery, he looked up to a clock and saw that he was about five minutes early and Cindy wasn't near the counter. He went and sat down at a small table in the corner of the bakery and decided to wait a while and if Cindy didn't pop up somewhere around the shop, he would go ask another worker.

He seemed quite lucky though when after only three minutes, Cindy walked out from the back area of the bakery and looked around. She spotted Robin and smiled while holding up a cake for him to see. Robin guessed that it was the cake he ordered so he got up and walked over to the counter.

The caked seemed smaller than Robin thought it would've been but it was only for Goku so it might be enough. It had primarily white vanilla frosting on it but around the edge of the cake on the bottom and top, there was blue frosting.

"I hope you think this is good enough, because since you're so handsome I made the entire cake by myself." Cindy said with pride. "Yeah, it looks great, I'm sure it tastes good too just by the looks of it. My little brother should love it." Robin said in an approving tone.

"So would you like any writing on it? There's no extra cost." Cindy asked Robin. "Umm… sure, just put Happy Birthday Goku on it with matching blue writing." Robin said, he wasn't much of a cake expert but if the writing was anything but a matching blue, it might look weird.

Cindy just took out a tube from under the counter and started writing on it. The blue was almost the exact same colour as the blue around the edges. "So how do you spell Goku?" Cindy asked as she finished the writing Birthday. "It's spelled G-O-K-U." Robin said and Cindy wrote that under the word Birthday.

"Well the cake is done now, would you like it in a carry box or simply a plastic container?" Cindy asked as she walked a few feet over to the boxes and plastics. "I'll take it in a carry box but before you pack it, since you made the whole cake by yourself, do you mind if I take a picture of you with it?" Robin asked somewhat awkwardly since she wasn't simply a small child who would say yes to anything.

"Sure, but only if you call me beautiful." Cindy said with a smirk as a flustered looked came over Robin's face. All the nearby workers rolled their eyes and shook their heads while holding down giggles. That was when Robin realized Cindy was serious.

"Fine, you're beautiful." Robin said somewhat hesitantly while a small blush started to come across his cheeks, but he pushed back the blush before someone noticed it and he reached into his back pack and took out his camera.

"How's my hair?" Cindy asked him as she picked up the cake. "It's fine." Robin said as he hid his face behind the camera about to take the picture. A frown came on Cindy's face though so he looked up at her. "Just fine?" She asked him. "Ugh… you're hair's perfect." Robin said somewhat annoyed at how she's forcing him to compliment her.

"That's what I like to hear." Cindy said as she smiled brightly and held up the cake in front of her. Robin took the picture and started to chuckle at Cindy's personality. Robin then took the cake from Cindy and was about to turn and leave when Cindy stopped him at the last second.

"Before you leave, what's your name?" She asked him. 'I suppose it won't hurt to tell her.' Robin thought to himself as he looked up at her. "It's Robin." He said and turned around to walk out. "I hope you come back soon Robin." He could hear Cindy say as he stepped out the door with the boxed cake in his hands.

'Now I just need to find a place to fly up without being noticed and head home.' Robin thought to himself as he walked down the street. He eventually found an ally and when he sensed that no one was nearby he shot p into the sky and started flying in the direction of home.

* * *

Robin flew home at a slower pace than when he flew to Orange Star City. This time he decided to enjoy the view of the land instead of push himself to his flying limit. He could already feel that his ki had increased lightly since earlier that day so he thought that one day of less training than usual wouldn't hurt.

Robin landed on that path in the forest about a quarter of a mile away from home and by the time he made it home, it was around supper time. As he walked up the hill to the small house, he could smell fish cooking and he saw Goku shadow sparring and going through his stances.

Goku heard Robin walking when he was about halfway up the hill and he turned around to go greet him. "Hey big brother! You were gone longer than a little while so grandpa started making supper without you." Goku said as he ran down the hill to get to Robin.

"Hey what's that?" Goku asked as he pointed at the box in Robin's hand. "It's a surprise for later after supper Goku." Robin said as he continued walking up the hill. "Why don't you go continue your training while I go talk to grandpa okay?" Robin suggested and Goku agreed and ran back up the hill to continue going through his stances.

Robin walked around to the other side of the house and saw Gohan roasting a fish over a fire. "It's about time you return, you find out anything?" Gohan asked Robin before he had time to say anything though Gohan noticed the box in his hand. "Oh, what do you have there?" Gohan asked forgetting about his previous question.

"It's a cake for Goku, since today didn't turn out how we wanted I thought I'd get him something." Robin said as he handed the box to Gohan. "You think you could hold onto it, I'm going to go train a bit with Goku." Robin said as the news he had from the city slipped his mind completely.

Robin walked to the other side of the house and he started sparring with Goku. They sparred for about twenty minutes when Gohan hit his gong to let them know supper was ready.

The rest of the day was quite peaceful, and all worries about anything left Robin's mind when he saw how happy Goku was. Especially when Goku tasted the cake, he was so joyful. All the while, Robin was taking pictures.

One picture was of Goku trying to shove the entire cake in his mouth with Gohan next to him laughing. The next was Goku opening a present with a new gi inside of it that Robin helped Gohan make. It was the same colours as his old one, but slightly larger. The last photo was all three of them sitting around a fire, Gohan was smiling happily while looking down at Goku, Goku was laughing at something and Robin was looking up at the camera making sure it's pointing in the right direction.

That night, everyone went to bed in a blissful mood. In the morning however, Robin knew he would need to talk to Gohan about the rebellion but he decided not to let it worry him too much. Tonight was a final night of peace before all focus went into the rebellion. After all the friends Robin made today, he felt defending them should be a top priority.


	9. Chapter 9

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**The rest of the day was quite peaceful, and all worries about anything left Robin's mind when he saw how happy Goku was. Especially when Goku tasted the cake, he was so joyful. All the while, Robin was taking pictures.**_

_**One picture was of Goku trying to shove the entire cake in his mouth with Gohan next to him laughing. The next was Goku opening a present with a new gi inside of it that Robin helped Gohan make. It was the same colours as his old one, but slightly larger. The last photo was all three of them sitting around a fire, Gohan was smiling happily while looking down at Goku, Goku was laughing at something and Robin was looking up at the camera making sure it's pointing in the right direction.**_

_**That night, everyone went to bed in a blissful mood. In the morning however, Robin knew he would need to talk to Gohan about the rebellion but he decided not to let it worry him too much. Tonight was a final night of peace before all focus went into the rebellion. After all the friends Robin made today, he felt defending them should be a top priority.**_

Chapter 9: War

The next morning, Robin was surprised to find out that all three of them had slept in. Usually Robin would wake up around four or five in the morning but today, it was almost noon. Like usual though, he was the first to wake up.

He also felt quite good and well rested and everything seemed so peaceful, but it quickly went away for Robin when he remembered about needing to talk to Gohan. He decided that he would wait until later in the day to talk to Gohan and went outside to go train by the lake.

He wasn't in too much of a mood to train though and instead just meditated and practiced controlling his energy. He could feel his growing at a tremendous rate the last few months but lately it started to slow down as he hasn't had much of a chance to challenge himself.

He guessed that when he first started to learn how to use energy, it increased rapidly because each day he pushed himself more, but lately pushing himself is starting to become more difficult because he wasn't sure how to do so.

He also knew that he was a long way from mastering ki, but he knew that at the moment, he was probably one of the strongest on the planet due to the simple fact that he could use energy. Robin didn't think he was quite at Kami's level of power yet or even Popo's, but he thought he could probably take on Roshi.

Today however, he couldn't push himself at all. He just couldn't seem to focus. His thoughts and feeling were at war with each other and he didn't know what to do. 'Should I just go ahead and go defend Orange Star City? Or should I simply disappear for a few days and let it run its course?' Robin couldn't decide on what to do.

He felt as though now that he had the power to defend people that he should do it, it's mostly the future outcome that has him worried. So instead of getting training done, Robin sat there cross legged and floating while looking at his hands in deep thought.

After a little while Robin's thoughts started to shift to himself and what has happened. Each day he missed his family more and more, but each day he also got attached to his new life more and more. Robin moved his gaze over to his left hand. All the veins in his hand up to his elbow were darkened and contrasted a lot with his skin tone.

'Is this a blessing, or is it a bad thing.' Robin thought about his scarred arm and the lightning strike. 'Will this be here forever to remind me of my old life? Or is it there to taunt me that I can't see my family when I want?' Robin just couldn't think of why this happened to him.

Before he could ponder on it even further though, a voice came from someone that snuck up on him. "Something seems to have you worried Robin." Gohan said with his ever gentle voice. The fact that the voice seemed to come out of nowhere scared Robin and he fell out of the air onto his butt.

"How could you tell?" Robin asked while looking at him sheepishly. "You would've heard me coming from a hundred feet away had you been in a proper mindset." Gohan replied. "Why don't you tell me about what has you worried?" He asked and looked down to Robin who was now sitting comfortably on the ground while looking towards the water.

"Well yesterday while I was in the city, I found out about a Rebellion that's most likely going to happen soon. Apparently some guy named Red Truman lost an election for mayor of the city and he got his voters to join him in taking over the city. They robbed the armory and now, Orange Star City is relying on teams of martial artists and people with whatever weapons they still have to stop the Rebellion." Robin paused to take a breath and look up at Gohan to see if he was paying attention.

"Well, while I was in the city, I met some friendly people and now I feel that I should join the City to help defend them. And I may have also told the Mayor that you too are a martial artist. The problem is, I don't know if I should help or not since it may affect the future which I really don't want to change." Robin finished and looked at Gohan for insight or an answer.

"Well I think that defending those who you care about is more important during the present than setting them up for the future." Gohan said. "Anyways, Goku's still sleeping but he'll probably be up soon and lunch will also be ready soon. I'll send Goku down to fetch you when it's ready." Gohan said as he turned to walk away.

'Maybe I should defend the city, and then start training twice as hard in case things start to move to far from their tracks. Maybe I can even make the future more peaceful than it should be. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do!' Robin thought to himself with new resolve and stood up instantly to train.

'If I can't raise be energy level too much by simply controlling it, maybe I should develop some new techniques to burn up my ki faster than flying and make myself more versatile.' Robin thought to himself as he stood there and called upon his ki.

The first thing he tried was to make large ki balls and control their directions while constantly summoning more of them. He quickly realized though that the size didn't necessarily increase their strength.

He then tried to create an energy wave and launched it at the lake but he could only seem to create inconsistent orbs of energy. 'Strange, how am I supposed to make a constant flow of energy?' Robin thought to himself as he tried shifting his energy around inside.

He then supercharged his arms and created a ball in each hand. Next he connected his hands and fused both energies together and that's when he couldn't hold on to it any longer and he blasted it out of his hands and created a somewhat consistent beam.

'Maybe I could try practicing that one more but for now maybe I should leave it be.' Robin thought as he looked at the lake and realized that he blasted some of the trees on the other side of it.

Robin also knew that he could use ki to power his punches and kicks, but he wanted to be able to super power them. He thought back to the blast he just created and right before he let it go, his arms were glowing.

'If I could use that without letting go of the energy, maybe I could use it to make explosive punches or something. Maybe if I could also find a way to charge my legs without flying that could be useful too.'

Robin continued training by practicing to charge his arms and creating blasts, and before he knew it he could sense Goku running though the forest towards him. SO he decided to stop training and sat down next to the water before Goku got to him.

When he sat down though, he realized that he may have overdone himself when he almost passed out from exhaustion as the adrenaline wore off. 'Maybe tomorrow I'll train my sensing abilities instead.' Robin thought to himself as the exhaustion wasn't fun.

He could hear Goku run through the forest and onto the grass before he yelled. "Big Brother, the food is ready! So come on, I'm hungry!" Goku said impatiently. 'Hunger over everything.' Robin thought to himself with a chuckle as he forced himself self up and walked through the trees slowly after Goku.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly as Robin decided to relax for the rest of the day. Goku continued his own training under Gohan's watchful eye and Gohan went about doing his usual things.

The next two days after Robin's visit to the city went by almost the same way but Robin got back to waking up early and practicing energy waves while getting better at sensing and controlling energy.

Goku continued on like nothing was different and Gohan went about his days normally also but without Robin realizing it, Gohan kept his eye on him too. Gohan was actually quite worried about Robin, being away from home so long could definitely ware someone down. That along with Robin wanting to be a defender couldn't be too good for his health in Gohan's opinion.

Gohan however decided to keep his thoughts to himself until Robin felt more comfortable with speaking about his past. Gohan noticed that it was something Robin avoided talking about.

The third morning after Robin's trip was when things changed. Robin woke up that morning just a little bit later than usual, Gohan and Goku were already awake and things seemed normal at first. When Robin walked out of the small house though, he noticed that Gohan wasn't around and he couldn't sense him anywhere near.

"Big Brother, you're finally awake! Do you want to spar with me?" Goku asked him as he was shadow sparring and going through his moves. "Not right now Goku. Do you know where Grandpa went?" Robin asked him.

"I don't know, he said he was going for a walk a little while ago and he's not home yet." Goku said and looking a little disappointed that Robin didn't want to spar with him. "I'll spar with you later today Goku, but right now I'm going to go find Grandpa.

Robin wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling, he also wasn't sure why he went in the direction of Raft Village but once he was out of eyesight of Goku, he blasted off into the air at top speed.

* * *

He arrived at Raft village in roughly 5 minutes since it was only a mile away, but once he got there his stomach dropped. The whole village and the surrounding forest were obliterated. He saw a lot more smoke about 4 miles away and could even hear loud bangs coming from the direction.

He blasted towards the smoke and got there in a little less than 15 minutes as he really pushed himself. He saw a lot of people in uniforms with guns slowly gaining ground towards the village and there were several groups of people without weapons running through the crowds of soldiers beating them up. Robin looked away though when he saw several of the men get shot.

He continued through for the next mile and landed outside of what looked like a barrack. He noticed a big red cross on a similar building nearby and he noticed a smaller building with a satellite dish on top of it. He walked over to it assuming that it was the command post and he walked in without a knock.

The Mayor was standing there looking of a guys shoulder to a screen with a worried look on his face. Robin walked over to him and made his presence known by clearing his throat.

Yang looked up and when he saw Robin his face brightened a bit. "Robin, I wasn't sure if you'd show up or not but it's good that you did. Were losing pretty badly and we need people to help evacuate the city, I fear that we won't be able to keep up our defenses much longer." Yang said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takosi, but I would rather go to the front lines right now, I fear that my Grandfather might be out there and I need to find him." Robin said as he wasn't good enough at sensing to figure out where Gohan was in the mix of people.

"Hmm, might I ask what his name is Robin?" Yang said as he walked over to a list of volunteers that he seemingly made. "His name is Son Gohan." Robin said. "Ah yes, he was sent to the front lines saying he refused to take any other position on the battle field. You should be able to find him with a group of fighters wearing purple outfits.

Robin nodded and ran out the door and blasted off into the sky towards the battlefield. When he got there, he saw a lot of people lying on the ground dead and almost puked at the sight. He decided to tough through it though and ran off to the side where he saw a group of purple.

He got over there just in time to see Gohan blast away several rebels with a Kamehameha wave. Gohan seemed to be in fighter mode though as the second he finished his blast he started jumping around and taking out a lot of soldiers.

Robin ran towards Gohan but the second he got close a huge mortar landed between him and Gohan and he felt Gohan's ki drop and everything seemed to freeze for Robin before the smoke cleared. He wasn't sure if Gohan was dead or alive but he'd be damned if he didn't avenge him.

He instantly powered up and could feel more power than he ever had before and blasted through the smoke at an incredibly quick pace and took of almost twenty soldiers before the smoke cleared. He then summoned a storm of ki balls and blasted them across the field into about 50 soldiers. None of them were dead but they were out of the fight for good.

Robin then looked back at Gohan and noticed he was still alive but only barely. He ran over to him instantly now that the area they were in was cleared out. "Gohan, you're going to be okay, I'll bring you to the medical barrack and you'll be fine alright?" Robin said as he was somewhat panicked.

The other fighters around him walked over to him and one of them spoke up. "We'll take him to the medical barrack, it's obvious that you're one of the best fighters here." Robin looked down at Gohan. "Don't worry about me Robin, it'll take more than that to kill me." Gohan said while mustering a small smile.

Robin just nodded at him and watched several fighters carry him off in the direction of the small base that was set up. He then turned around to look at the battle and realized that it may take a while before he was done fighting for the day.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. But I may or may not have messed up my wrist while playing baseball and I couldn't type for almost a week. Now some true action starts and we get to see a bit more of what kind of person Robin is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**Robin then looked back at Gohan and noticed he was still alive but only barely. He ran over to him instantly now that the area they were in was cleared out. "Gohan, you're going to be okay, I'll bring you to the medical barrack and you'll be fine alright?" Robin said as he was somewhat panicked.**_

_**The other fighters around him walked over to him and one of them spoke up. "We'll take him to the medical barrack, it's obvious that you're one of the best fighters here." Robin looked down at Gohan. "Don't worry about me Robin, it'll take more than that to kill me." Gohan said while mustering a small smile.**_

_**Robin just nodded at him and watched several fighters carry him off in the direction of the small base that was set up. He then turned around to look at the battle and realized that it may take a while before he was done fighting for the day.**_

Chapter 10: Red Ribbon Rebels

Robin was unsure of what to do next. The surge of power he just had at the sight of Gohan was worn off, and he didn't know where to start fighting next. He knew he needed to defend the city though so he decided to just rush off into the fray.

He first went over to a group of fighters who were getting surrounded. He even saw one of them get shot. Before even thinking about how to handle this, he charged up his fists and ran in there knocking each soldier out with a single punch.

There were a lot of rebels though, and it was almost hard to tell the difference between who to attack sometimes. He normally just went for the guys holding the guns but he almost attacked one of the city's defenders because he had a weapon.

Robin then realized that all the rebels were wearing a red ribbon on their left arms. 'Good, now I don't need to worry. Just need to focus on the red armbands. But there's so many, how should I handle this?' Robin didn't have time to think much more though as an explosion went off near him and he ran over to it.

"Ahh!" Robin could hear people's screams of agony as they lost limbs due to the explosion. He looked up and saw a bunker in the distance firing mortars. He ran off to it and decided that he would start from their back lines and work his way up.

He rushed through several rebels and knocking most of them out by the time he got to the mortar. Instead of being stealthy, he just jumped in and knocked out all the soldiers before they even knew what hit him.

"Now what should I do with this?" Robin asked himself aloud while examining the mortar cannon. Robin just shrugged and charged up a blast and destroyed it. He looked over to each side and realized there are six more mortars, three on each side of him.

'Darn, I don't know if I have enough energy to take out all six of them the way I took this one out. Maybe I shouldn't blast them to pieces.' Robin thought to himself as he jumped out of the bunker he was in and ran off to the right.

He took out the next two mortar teams and simply bent the mortar cannons so that they are unusable. The last team on the right though had noticed the lack of other mortars and saw Robin before he was done with the second team.

"Stop the mortar men, looks like we have a trouble maker!" The man in charge of that team yelled. The men in the bunker all stopped and picked up whatever gun they had and waited for their general's signal.

When Robin hopped out of the bunker he didn't expect to be shot at instantly as he thought he was fast enough to not be noticed. He ducked back into the bunker to think about what he should do as bullets flew over him.

'It seems that I can see the bullets but I still don't know if I'm fast enough to dodge them. Well, if Goku could take a bullet to the head at age eleven by Bulma, then I think I should be fine.' Robin thought to himself as he jumped out and ran at the next bunker at top speed.

The rebels almost couldn't see him and when most of them stopped firing to reload, Robin shot a ki ball into the bunker as a distraction. He jumped into the bunker while it was still filled with smoke from the ki ball's explosion and he knocked out all the rebels as quickly as he could. He then took car of the mortar cannon.

'I need to go faster, the rebels are still gaining ground and I can constantly sense people's energy disappearing. Damn, how should I go about this?' Robin thought when he got a good idea. 'Maybe I could try a ki beam.'

Robin looked up and realized that if he could control the beam enough to curve it, he could take out all the cannons without killing the rebels. Robin refused to draw blood, but he was still worried since he hasn't practiced beams too much.

He charged up both of his hands and a reddish orange glow lit them up. Over the last few days, he realized that the stronger his beam got, the brighter it got. The colour wasn't like a blast he recognized from, the series so he even gave it a name.

"Fire Buster!" Robin yelled as he put his hands together and shot the beam off towards the cannons. 'Damn that sounds cheesy when yelled out loud.' Robin thought to himself while concentrating on the direction of the blast.

He was struggling with it since he never tried curving it before but he still managed to hit all three of the mortars. He also knocked out all the rebels in the bunkers at the same time and he hoped that none of them were dead.

After he took care of all the mortars, Robin felt drained and he even had trouble standing up. 'Shit, I think I over did it a little.' Robin thought to himself as he fell to his knees and sat there resting for a few seconds.

He knew he had to get up and fight some more though so he forced himself up and he climbed out of the bunker only to realize just how much ground the Rebels gained but they seemed to have slowed down tremendously since there were no more mortars.

Robin looked around for a few seconds and decided to run towards a group of fighters wearing orange since they seemed to be having difficulty the most. He fought through the Rebels through the back and within a minute with the help of the other fighters, another thirty rebels were down.

For the next fifteen minutes, Robin was running from group to group and taking out plenty of rebels without using anymore energy. He was almost starting to feel less tired.

Once most of the rebels were fought off, the rest of them started to run off. Robin thought they were surrendering but he was severely wrong. The rest of them grouped up and started firing from behind the tree line.

Robin noticed that most of the fighters were in rough shape and a lot of them were getting shot. Robin didn't have time to react though as after a few seconds, he could hear rumbling in the distance. Suddenly, three tanks came through the trees and that's where most of the fighters started to back off and regroup at the base.

Robin decided not to back away with them though and watched as the tanks slowly rolled towards the city. He knew he needed to do something. He was sure the fighters had some sort of backup plan but he wasn't going to let anymore die because he couldn't do anything.

Robin started to feeling angered once again mostly because he couldn't do anything and he could feel the power he felt when Gohan got hit. He felt surged and ready. He looked down at his hands and noticed he had a light blue aura around him.

'Strange, isn't there usually a white or yellow aura for saiyans?' Robin thought to himself. He chose to let the question go though as he rushed over to the tanks that were now about 20 feet in front of him.

He put his hands straight out started to charge the most powerful ki balls that he possibly could. They had a blue colour, similar to his aura and he shot two out to hit the front of the tanks on the sides. The tanks flipped over and their cannons flew off.

The last remaining tank was now only ten feet away from him and it blasted him. Robin didn't feel it though and all it did was burn off his gi top. Robin slowly walked up to the tank and picked it up from the front and flipped it over.

At the sight of this, the rebels finally surrendered and some ran away. Robin could hear cheering in the distance but he suddenly felt his power leave him and he fell backwards and passed out on the ground. The last thing he remembered seeing though was a helicopter in the sky.

**This chapter might not be as long as some of the others, but I felt it would be better to end it when the action ends instead of completely splitting the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**He put his hands straight out started to charge the most powerful ki balls that he possibly could. They had a blue colour, similar to his aura and he shot two out to hit the front of the tanks on the sides. The tanks flipped over and their cannons flew off.**_

_**The last remaining tank was now only ten feet away from him and it blasted him. Robin didn't feel it though and all it did was burn off his gi top. Robin slowly walked up to the tank and picked it up from the front and flipped it over.**_

_**At the sight of this, the rebels finally surrendered and some ran away. Robin could hear cheering in the distance but he suddenly felt his power leave him and he fell backwards and passed out on the ground. The last thing he remembered seeing though was a helicopter in the sky.**_

Chapter 11: The Hospital

Robin's entire upper body was burning, but not to the point that it was unbearable. He could tell that he wasn't in his bed at Gohan's place. He honestly didn't know where he was. He only woke up a few minutes ago but when he opened his eyes, he instantly closed them because it was way too bright.

Robin cracked one of his eyes open just enough to see and when he looked around, he could only deduce that he was in a hospital considering all the equipment in the room. He turned his head to the side and saw a curtain blocking his view.

'There's probably someone else behind that curtain. But why am I here? The last thing I remember is tanks and then a blue aura but after that I can't remember what happened. There's also a picture of a helicopter in my mind but I can't put everything together.'

Robin's thoughts were stopped short though when someone near him spoke up. "Ah, you're finally awake." It was a cheery somewhat high-pitched voice. Robin looked up and he guessed that the person in front of his bed was a nurse.

The person was a female but she looked quite young to be qualified for a nursing job. She looked maybe 18 or 19 years old. She had big green eyes and dark brown hair. Robin didn't recognize her at all. The girl started to blush and Robin realized he had just been staring at her.

"How long have I been out?" Robin asked her while looking around the room as it felt a bit awkward. "Not that long, only about fifteen hours. You were picked up by a news copter at around five yesterday and it's currently 8:23 am." She replied.

"Do you know if a person named Son Gohan was brought here?" Robin asked her as he felt too drained to sense for him. "Hmm... yeah he's right over here behind this curtain. Do you know him or something?" She asked him while looking at the person behind the other curtain.

"Yeah, he's my adoptive grandfather." Robin said back to her while moving to the side of the bed to try and get up. "Oh, well we didn't know that. We have no information on you besides your name as Robin. Also I wouldn't advise you to get up. You took a tank blast dead on yesterday." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Robin said as he hopped of the bed. He felt a little bit off balance but quickly righted himself and walked around the bed to go see how Gohan was doing. When he walked past the girl she squealed.

Robin turned around to see what was wrong but she was just looking at him weirdly. "What's that dragging on the floor behind you?" She asked while simply pointing at the floor. Robin looked down behind himself and realized his tail was unwrapped from his body.

"That's just my tail." Robin said while he tried to lift it up to wrap it back around his waist. He had gotten used to simply having it around his waist under his gi but he was currently wearing just his gi pants with a hospital gown on as a shirt. Right now though, he couldn't even find the strength to lift his tail so he just gave up and went to sit next to Gohan's bed.

Gohan was awake but he seemed somewhat dazed. Robin noticed the needle feeding a liquid into his blood and he guessed that Gohan must've been hit harder than it looked when it happened. "Good work out there Robin. The whole city seems to be talking about you." Gohan said.

Robin was caught off guard at this statement. He saw a radio next to Gohan's bed and that answered how Gohan would know. "Why are they talking about me?" Robin asked him curiously. "To the people, you saved their city and many of their people's lives. Everything was also captured on video by several news copters.

This worried Robin slightly as he realized how much he was already starting to rewrite history. But that's why he's been training. If it's possible for him to become the strongest fighter, maybe he could make sure things happen the way they should.

"Robin, do you think you could return home today and see how Goku is doing. I'm worried about him." Gohan asked Robin. "I completely forgot about him, but yeah, I'll go home later and make sure he's alright."

"Good, because I'm probably only getting out and going home tomorrow. Also, if Goku is fine, you should return to the city. I think they are holding a city-wide celebration and giving the remaining fighters medals. Leave Goku home though, he doesn't need to know about war yet." Robin only nodded at Gohan's wishes.

It was then that Robin's stomach rumbled. He found a nurse and got directions to the hospital's cafeteria and stuffed his face to his heart's content.

When he was done eating, he was given a t-shirt and then discharged himself from the hospital. There were a lot of people walking around the streets and there were a lot of celebrations happening. Loud music was playing everywhere and every person Robin walked by looked at him, and started to whisper about him.

He subconsciously wrapped his tail around his waist under the t-shirt he was wearing. He wished he could hide the bandages that were wrapped around his arms. He wasn't used to all this attention and he felt that he shouldn't be such a center of attention.

Robin was looking around for a quiet alley or somewhere to take flight since he felt most of his energy had returned after eating. He finally found himself in a quieter part of the city. He quickly found out that it was quiet because all the people here were around memorials for the fallen fighters and everyone was mourning.

It made Robin feel somewhat depressed and he felt bad about not being able to save everyone. However he was always one that understood that you couldn't save everyone no matter how hard you tried. Every war and battle has casualties. He felt that it's his job to lower the casualties but not necessarily save everyone.

Though he still felt guilty, he knew he would move on. He finally found himself at the edge of the city and he took off into the air since he couldn't sense anyone nearby.

He could fly even faster and easier than the day before and at the rate he's flying. He guessed it would only take about twenty minutes to get home.

**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out and I'm sorry that it's so short and kind of useless for moving to story forward. I just wanted to get something out. I've been having trouble finding the right way to word things and even though I know where the story is going, I still find it hard to write it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**It made Robin feel somewhat depressed and he felt bad about not being able to save everyone. However he was always one that understood that you couldn't save everyone no matter how hard you tried. Every war and battle has casualties. He felt that it's his job to lower the casualties but not necessarily save everyone.**_

_**Though he still felt guilty, he knew he would move on. He finally found himself at the edge of the city and he took off into the air since he couldn't sense anyone nearby.**_

_**He could fly even faster and easier than the day before and at the rate he's flying. He guessed it would only take about twenty minutes to get home.**_

Chapter 12: Celebrations and Mourning Part One

The fly home helped Robin clear his mind. He decided to land at the lake near the small house though because he felt like walking through the trail. He looked around admiring the beauty of nature. He grew up in a large city and once every year. His father would take him on a weekend camping and fishing trip. Growing up he always loved those trips and the nature here reminded him of those trips.

He truly missed his family but as time passed, he started to grow closer to Goku and Gohan. In his heart, they were now and will always be family to him. On the fly home, Robin decided that the feeling of everything that's happened was too real to be his imagination. He would make sure that nothing out of place occurs because of him and with his new thoughts on this world. He knew he would have to start training much harder to really become stronger.

Robin's walk through the trail come to a stop as he exited the forest and started walking up the hill to the small house. He could sense Goku on the other side of the house from where he was arriving. Robin still wasn't too great at sensing out the emotions in peoples ki's but he could tell that something was off in Goku's.

When he made to the top of the hill and walked around the house, he could see Goku looking over the trees in with a blank expression on his face. He heard Robin's footsteps though and hopped up instantly as a giant smile made its way to his face.

"Big Brother, you're back! I was started to get worried." Goku said as he ran over to Robin. "It's past breakfast time and I'm really hungry." Goku stated as his stomach growled. "Where's Grandpa so he can cook this fish I caught?" He then asked while pointing at a big fish near the fire pit.

"Grandpa got hurt yesterday but he should be better tomorrow." Robin said to Goku. "Aww, but I'm so hungry. The only thing I ate since yesterday morning was some apples that I found in the forest. I was also trying to practice my Martial Arts but I got to hungry to do that." Goku say while looking really sad because he was really hungry.

"Well then Goku, I guess I'm going to have to show you how to cook a fish. But after that, I have to go back to the city for the rest of the day. I want you to stay here though okay?" Robin said. He was pondering on bringing Goku to the city to see Gohan but he felt that Gohan getting hurt was probably his fault, and he didn't want to change history too much more.

He knew that simply being there for the next few years would change some things, but if all went to plan. He would travel with Goku and Bulma three years from now. When Pilaf would summon Shenron, instead of Oolong wishing for underwear, he would wish himself back to his world and the rest of the story would go on normally.

"But why can't I come to the city with you. I really wanted to see what it looked like." Goku said with a pouty face trying to guilt Robin. "Sorry Goku, but someone strong needs to stay here to make sure nothing happens to the house." Robin said coming up with an excuse. "You're right, then I guess I'm staying here because I as strong as a rock." Goku said while flexing his arms causing Robin to chuckle a bit.

"Now let's start making this fish shall we?" Robin asked Goku and Goku nodded in excitement as he was a saiyan and saiyans needed their food. Robin himself was also starting to feel a bit hungry after using some of his energy to fly home.

* * *

Gutting and cooking the fish was a little more than hectic. In the end though, Robin and Goku managed to get it done. Robin thought he knew how to do it though, but when they started he realized how wrong he was. He saw his father and Gohan gut fish plenty of times before but he soon found himself almost clueless.

After they eventually got that done, the cooking part wasn't too difficult but they ended up burning the fish slightly. After eating the remaining edible parts of the fish, Robin and Goku went and caught another one because Goku was still hungry.

The second attempt went better but when they were all done the realized how much of a mess they made. Goku seemed to have fun though while they were doing it since it was the first time he did it. Usually Gohan would make the fish himself while Goku practiced his stances.

To clean up all the mess, Goku to bucket loads of the burnt fish and guts to the outhouse while scrunching his face up complaining that it smelled bad. Robin was taking buckets of water from the lake and cleaning the tools and the side of the house as somehow bits of the fish were on it.

The whole thing took about an hour and a half to do but it was quite fun in Robin's opinion. He also took plenty of pictures with his camera throughout the whole thing. Maybe before he went back to his world one day, he could give his camera to Goku or Bulma to remember him.

Once they were done cleaning, Robin left Goku to watch the house and headed in the direction of Orange Star City. On his way there, he was thinking about something. 'In the show, when Gohan goes to high school, they say that Mount Paozu is at least 5 hours by car. At the start of Dragon Ball, it says that this house is on Mount Paozu, yet we actually live on Mount Alf only 9 miles from the city.'

This had Robin curious but he couldn't think of how it would work. He remembered a map of the Dragon Ball world and Mount Paozu was close to Orange Star City but the world seemed shaped weird. Robin decided not to ponder on it too much more though as he was already arriving at the city.

* * *

Robin landed on top of the hospital and went down the stairs through the roof access. He wanted to go see Gohan to tell him that Goku was fine but when he arrived on the floor that Gohan was supposed to be on, he couldn't sense him on it. He sent his senses out further and found Gohan on the bottom floor of the hospital.

He went down the stairs to go find him. Gohan was in the cafeteria and Robin was about to walk through the doors to the cafeteria but he heard someone call out his name. He turned around and saw Mariah walk in with Yang following her.

He wondered what they were doing here. 'I thought Yang would be supper busy today with all the damage to the surrounding area and all the casualties. I also thought he would probably need to do some public announcement or something and re-organize the city.'

They walked up to him and they both looked relieved. "It's good to see you're doing fine Robin, when I received news that you had removed yourself from the hospital, I come to talk to your grandfather to see if I could find you." Yang said. "I didn't expect to find you here though." He continued.

"Well, I came back to talk to him because I went home to make sure my brother was fine and I was coming to inform my grandfather that he was." Robin explained to the mayor. "I haven't gotten to talk to him yet because I just found out he's in the cafeteria." Robin said.

"Then why don't we go see sit down with him and talk a bit, I have something I need to talk to the two of you about." Yang said and then looked down at Mariah wondering if she should be in there in case she sees some of the injuries that the other fighter's received.

"Mariah, maybe you should go to one of the celebrations and enjoy yourself?" Yang suggested to his daughter. "No way, Robin and his Grandpa are heroes and I want to be with you guys when you tell them about it." Mariah said with look on her face daring her father to say otherwise. Mr. Takosi just sighed in defeat. "Alright then, just try not to stare at the other fighters, it's rude." He said to his daughter.

What Mariah said caught Robin's attention as they walked into the cafeteria but he decided to wait until the mayor told him about it. Robin saw Gohan sitting near a window on the other side of the cafeteria and led the other two to him.

Gohan, who actually could sense ki, looked up to them a few steps before they got to him. He had recognized Robin's when they were standing outside the cafeteria door but he didn't quite know who he was with.

When he looked up he recognized the mayor and he presumed the girl was the mayor's daughter since they had similar energies. He wondered what Robin was doing back at the hospital and why the mayor was with them.

"Hello Robin, Mayor Takosi." He greeted them and beckoned them to sit down. "Hey Gohan, I came back to tell you that Goku is doing fine. I made him some food and left him to watch after the house." Gohan nodded to him.

Robin could tell that Gohan was already doing better. For instance, his ki was already feeling stronger than that morning, and he looked less dazed since the medicine was most likely losing its effect. "When I arrived here, Yang and Mariah were also here looking for us. They wish to talk to us about something." Robin explained.

Gohan then looked at the mayor questioningly and Robin did the same thing. At first, Mr. Takosi was a little put off by the way that they spoke to each other more as friends than family but he decided not to ask about it. "Well, I came to tell you two that later today, were having a celebration and memorial to the fighters that saved the city and the ones that gave their lives." He started.

He then pondered on what to say next for a second then continued. "Robin I was also wondering if you would like to accept a medal of braver from King Furry who will be making an appearance today. He saw the way you single handedly finished the battle as the whole thing was filmed by news crews." He said.

"Yeah, and now everyone in the city is calling you a hero!" Mariah said excitedly. "The news dubbed you the 'Glowing Hero of Orange Star City'." Mariah seemed to lighten the mood by distracting them from the memorial for the fallen.

"I guess I could make an appearance but I'm not sure what to think about having so much of the attention on me." Robin said. He truly didn't want the people to think of him as so much of a hero because he didn't save everyone. But he knew that if the king of the world was making an appearance because of him, he couldn't stop it.

"Don't worry too much about it, because I'm sure after today, things will die down a bit to let the populace mourn the fallen fighters rightly." Yang said. "Anyways, enough of that depressing stuff, the main celebration will be happening outside of Town Hall in roughly an hour. I hope to see the two of you there." Yang said with a smile to try and lighten the mood.

Gohan chose then to speak up before the mayor left. "I doubt I'm going to be there as I'm only going to be discharged tomorrow morning." Yang understood that and nodded to him as he and Mariah left. "Now Robin, I thought I told you to go enjoy yourself after you checked up on Goku." Gohan said with a smile.

Robin smiled back as Gohan's smile seemed contagious. "Then I guess I'm going to go find a something to do, but I expect to find you back home tomorrow morning when I wake up." Robin said to Gohan as he made his way out of the hospital to go find something to do until he would be needed at Town Hall.

Robin walked around town for a while wondering what he should do. He started to get a bit hungry for something sweet when he saw a lot of people walking around with cotton candy or ice cream. He decided he would go and see if that bakery he bought Goku's cake from was open.

He had become a lot better with directions in the city by familiarizing himself with different buildings and parks throughout the place. He quickly found himself at the bakery. That's when he noticed that the city really wasn't too large yet still had the status of a city.

He walked into the bakery after finding out it was open and noticed that there wasn't too many people there. Actually, there were only three workers and a single customer. He deduced that most people were probably out at the celebrations.

Hearing the ding of the door, Cindy looked up and saw Robin walk in. "Hey there cutie, back for more cake already?" She said in a suggestive tone. "This actually made Robin blush somewhat. This surprised even himself as he never was one to blush. He mentally shook himself of the blush and walked up to the counter.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to get some cookies today Cindy." Robin said to her while looking up at the menu above the counter for the prices and then down at the cookies behind the glass. "Hmm… I'll have two of those triple chocolate cookies." Robin said as he took his book bag off his back to dig in it for some zeni.

One day when talking with Gohan, Robin found out that Gohan had actually won several different martial arts tournaments and he had saved his money. He gave Robin some of it when they were planning to go to Raft Village for Goku's birthday.

When Robin asked Gohan about the World Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan said he simply never found the time to travel out to Papaya Island to compete in it.

"Yum, those are my favourites. They will be 40 zeni." Cindy said as she grabbed a small paper bag and put two of the cookies in it. "Are they really? Or are you just saying that to make it seem that we have things in common?" Robin said in a humorous voice and noticed that she started to blush from embarrassment.

Robin only chuckled a bit and paid the 40 zeni. Before he turned around to leave though, Cindy spoke up. "You know, the last time you were here you left before I could give you my number." She said as she grabbed for a pen and paper.

Robin held in a laugh when someone cleared their throat behind Cindy. She looked up and jumped when she noticed that it was her father. He was holding a box of cupcakes in his hands and handed them to the other customer that was there.

Cindy quickly put the paper and pen away before she got in trouble. Her father was usually easy going about her flirting but always seemed to stop her before she could make a real move. Robin shook his head and when he left the store he just laughed lightly.

He wouldn't have called her even if he did get the number. He knew he couldn't get romantically involved with someone, especially since he was positive that she would one day be the mother of Erasa.

Soon enough, an hour had passed and Robin found himself at Town Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**Cindy quickly put the paper and pen away before she got in trouble. Her father was usually easy going about her flirting but always seemed to stop her before she could make a real move. Robin shook his head and when he left the store he just laughed lightly.**_

_**He wouldn't have called her even if he did get the number. He knew he couldn't get romantically involved with someone, especially since he was positive that she would one day be the mother of Erasa.**_

_**Soon enough, an hour had passed and Robin found himself at Town Hall.**_

Chapter 13: Celebrations and Mourning Part Two

For the first half hour that Robin was at Town Hall, he just stood at the top of the stairs alongside a few other fighters while the mayor talked about the damage done to the surrounding area, the number of casualties and about how proud he was to have fighters willing to risk their lives for his city.

Robin didn't pay too much attention to the mayor; he was still only a teenager with slightly short attention span during speeches. He only really listened for the number of casualties; 132 known casualties between both sides along with another 58 injured.

Robin was sure that at least 20 injuries were from him. He wasn't too sure about casualties though since he was kind of blanked out when he destroyed the tanks. In the end though he knew that if he did kill anyone in the tanks, he wouldn't let that affect him too much.

The past few days, he's been constantly gaining new resolve and everyday he grew more attached to this world. Some things he still felt weird about; like how everything was in an anime setting and looked cartoonish. However he knew that, if the dragon couldn't bring him home several years from now, he would need to be ready to defend the friends he makes along the way.

He also knew that if he wanted to try and make things go the way they should in the future then he would need to train extra hard to make sure he has the power to correct mistakes he causes. Later that day, when he's back at home, he decided that he would check his phone and laptop since they had a mysterious internet connection.

He would also need to learn a lot more about this world and its geography. It's a good think he grew up liking to learn about the world. But for now, it seemed that the mayor was wrapping up his speech and Robin had a feeling he would need to do something.

Robin looked up, now focusing on what's happening around him and saw an anthropomorphic dog over to the side near the podium. 'That must be King Furry; he seems a lot larger than I thought.' Robin then focused on the mayor to listen what was being said.

"… and with the recent actions of war that took place, it caught the attention of King Furry. Once he heard that the altercation was settled and learned of the heroes who bravely defended the city, he came to award the group of fighters you see here on stage Medals of Bravery." The mayor finished as he stepped aside to let the King of the world take a place behind the podium. All the while the crowd was clapping and cheering.

King Furry lifted his paws up to the crowd while clearing his throat to silence them. When the crowd was silent enough, he started. "To start things off, my empathy goes out to all those who have lost a loved one yesterday; war certainly is a cruel thing. However, I am here today to award those who stepped up to defend this city. So if the fighters could step up when I call their names, I would be honoured to award them with these medals." He finished and then turned to his side facing the group of fighters.

King Furry started calling off names that Robin wasn't familiar with, but he did recognize some of them. A few were masters from the dojo he visited the other day, and some of them were the leaders of certain coloured groups he saw on the battlefield.

After maybe fifteen or sixteen fighters were called out, Robin was the last one yet to receive his medal. Once the most recent fighter to receive one was back in his spot the king spoke up. "And lastly, I call forth a fighter by the name of Robin. Now this young man is truly a hero, in the footage I've seen and some of the talk I've heard from other people, he glowed like a beacon of hope and stared down several enemy tanks and took them down barehanded. He showed great courage and proved himself as a great fighter."

Robin stepped forth with a look of pride. He had never received so much recognition before and it felt great. He leaned down and allowed the king to put a medal around his neck. When Robin straightened back up, the king spoke up once again.

"After this ceremony is over, I will also be donating two million zeni to Orange Star City to have a memorial made to commemorate the warriors who fought valiantly and to remember those who died. On behalf of Robin here, I would also like to have a statue of him to be built with the memorial as a beacon of hope, titled 'The Glowing Hero' named by the people of this city." He finished.

As the crowd cheered for this, Robin simply stood there astonished that people would want to erect a statue of him. That's when he realized that the story hadn't even begun and he was already changing the course of history. It scared him slightly but it also made him proud that he could accomplish such a thing.

Several minutes later, after the mayor finished up the ceremony by talking about the building of the memorial, the crowd started to thin out and Robin wasn't sure what to do. While he was standing there, King Furry walked up to him and asked for his attention.

Robin looked down at the dog. "Yes?" He asked curiously. "I would like to give you this medal to be given to your grandfather Gohan since he wasn't able to be here." The king said while handing Robin another medal. Robin kindly accepted it and the king left him to his thoughts as he had business to attend to.

Robin stuffed the medal in his pocket and decided he would give it to Gohan tomorrow at home. Today, he was truly going to enjoy himself. So, for the next couple of hours, Robin walked around town truly familiarizing himself with it while finding several different parks and areas that had events being hosted.

Robin even found one place that was hosting an eating contest; he had been somewhat hungry so he decided to enter. Surprisingly, he only placed second behind someone named Ramsay, a tall beefy man. He also encountered Mariah and Mark at one of the parks and spent some time with them enjoying festivities; all the while taking photos.

* * *

It was roughly seven o'clock in the evening when Robin was getting ready to head home. Before he could do that though, he stopped at a cemetery that was hosting a memorial event and learned a few things about some of the other fighters and met their families.

It saddened him to see so many people who lost loved ones. If he could, he would find the Dragon Balls and wish back to life those who died, but he knew he couldn't and had more than one reason. The biggest one being that it could affect history too much by changing the places of the Dragon Balls. Another is that he simply had no way to find them.

He still wished he could do something, so he decided that if there were to be another major event like this in the next three years, he would be present to help defend these people.

Once the memorial was finishing, Robin left and headed out to the edge of town and took flight. He made it home about thirty minutes later since he wanted to take his time and view the landscape as the sun was setting.

There was a lot of damage done to the forest and to Raft Village, but he knew that there would be people working for the next few weeks to restore the village and clean up the forest. Once Robin spotted the small house in the distance, he landed on the path in the forest and walked the rest of the way.

By the time he got home, it was starting to be dark out as only a little sliver of sun was still above the horizon. Robin found Goku outside the front of the house sitting next to a fire with a big fish over it. Goku heard footsteps and turned around; his face brightening at the sight of Robin.

"Hey big brother, I'm cooking some fish how you showed me earlier today, do you want some?" He asked with a jovial smile on his face. "Sure Goku." Robin answered with an almost as cheerful smile on his face as he sat down next to the fire.

As they waited for the fish to cook, Goku asked about the thing around Robin's neck and Robin told Goku about his day. It was one of the first times Robin and Goku truly had any brotherly bonding. After eating and putting out the fire, Robin and Goku went to bed.

As Robin lay in bed he was looking through the window at the clear night sky. The moon was out but it wasn't quite full so Robin didn't pay it much mind. He just laid there with a smile gracing his lips as he started to truly felt he belonged and he also felt that he truly was an older brother. He grew up an only child and he always wanted a sibling, and now that he had one, he couldn't ask for anyone better.

* * *

The next morning, Robin awoke with the sun. Looking around the small house, he spotted Goku's form lying asleep on the floor with a blanket scrunched up next to him. Robin just shook his head with a small chuckle at the sight. He took out his camera and snapped a quick photo then picked Goku up and tucked him back into bed.

Goku was quite a heavy sleeper it seemed as he didn't even stir at all when Robin moved him. Goku stayed up slightly later the night before than he usually does so Robin decided to let him sleep while he went out to catch a fish.

Since Gohan wasn't home yet, it was up to him to make breakfast. It didn't take him long to catch a fish and he brought it back to prepare it. He was already much better at gutting it than the day before so that didn't take long either.

Once the fish was set over the fire, he grabbed a basket and decided to look around the forest for some fruit and herbs. Not long later, he came back with a bunch of apples and some pine needles along with other various plants that he'd seen Gohan pick for some herbal tea.

After setting the basket down, he turned over the fish and then fetched some water from the well. Making another fire and then setting some water over it in a pot to boil, he made some herbal tea which smelled quite pleasant.

Growing up, Robin's father would bring him camping and hunting once every summer. They would spend three days in the wilderness eating what they found and captured. His father would always make tea during those trips and all this reminded Robin of those days.

Robin reminisced about his past while preparing everything and he realized that although he missed his parents, he felt like he truly belonged here more. Robin sat blissfully waiting for breakfast to finish when he felt Goku's energy spike slightly as he woke up.

It seemed that energy sensing was starting to be much more natural with Robin, but he knew he still had plenty of training to do. When Goku walked out of the house, Robin greeted him. "Good morning Goku, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yup, and it was even better that I got to wake up to a delicious smell." Goku said with a large smile on his face as he spotted the food. "Well breakfast is just about ready, do want some tea?" Robin asked him as he took the lid off the pot and stirred the liquid with a stick. "Sure!" Goku said cheerfully.

Robin took out two cups and filled them each with some tea. He handed one cup to Goku and kept one for himself. He blew on the scalding liquid and took a small sip to test it. It actually tasted quite good, and the heat of the cup felt good on his hands.

It was already well into autumn, and up in the mountains it was quite cold in the morning. "Ouch!" Goku exclaimed after taking a large gulp of the liquid. Robin was laughing slightly and spoke up. "Goku you dope, you're supposed to blow on the tea and take small sips so that you don't burn yourself." Robin found it quite humourous that Goku was a warrior alien, and couldn't even drink tea without hurting himself.

Once they finished eating breakfast and cleaned up, Robin suggested that he and Goku spar instead of doing their usual training. Robin just felt like getting to know Goku better personally and sparring was a great way for the two of them to bond.

* * *

Goku couldn't even land a single hit during the spar, but the both of them had enjoyed themselves. They sparred for about an hour then went to the lake to take a swim and bathe off the sweat from the session.

Not long after, when Robin and Goku were having fun swimming and having a splashing battle, Gohan arrived. Robin was the first one to notice him when he sensed another presence and looked up. Goku capitalized on this distraction and created a huge wave that splashed Robin in the face. Goku then looked up to see who was there and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Grandpa you're back!" Was all that Goku said before being pulled under by Robin; he had snuck over to Goku after being splashed. "Hey Gohan, are you feeling better?" He asked as he surfaced. Goku surfaced not too long after Robin with a pout on his face.

"Robin, that wasn't fair." Goku said as he and Robin swam over to the shore to see Gohan. "Neither was your splash." Robin responded jokingly while sticking his tongue out to Goku. Gohan seemed quite amused by the actions as Goku just started to laugh. Robin joining him not long after.

"It's about noon, are you boys hungry?" Gohan asked them. Before they could answer though, a rumbling noise was heard as Robin and Goku looked at each other. "I will take that as a yes then." Gohan said as Robin and Goku looked up at him sheepishly.

* * *

Later that night everything seemed back to normal except for that fact that Robin now felt much closer to Goku. Right before bed though, Gohan went into the house and came back outside with something behind his back.

"Recently, with what has happened, I've realized that I'm starting to get older and I'm not quite as tough as I used to be." He started as Robin and Goku looked up to him curiously. "A few days ago on Goku's birthday, I found this little orange orb." He said as he pulled out the four star Dragon Ball.

'So that was what I saw him pick up the other day. It must've also been the Dragon Ball that the Red Ribbon Rebels were looking for.' Robin thought as everything seemed to piece together. Gohan then continued with what he was saying.

"It caught my eye since one similar to this washed up on my master's shore one day. As such, I would like to give it to the two of you if and when I die so that you may remember me." Gohan finish while handing it to Goku.

"Whoa, it's pretty." Goku said as he looked entranced by it. "Here brother, look at it." Goku said while handing it to Robin. When Robin grabbed it, he swore he could feel the magical power emanating from the Dragon Ball. The object was unlike anything he'd encountered before. It felt like glass or crystal but much more durable.

Robin then handed it back to Gohan as the three went into the house for the night. Gohan put it on a small cushion on a table in the house and the three went to bed. Robin looked up through the window at the moon that was slightly fuller than the night before while wondering about how much longer it would be when Gohan is killed; especially now that the Dragon Ball was around.

* * *

A few days later, Robin found himself back in Orange Star City. He was here to witness the unveiling of the memorial and to see his statue. Apparently they were able to model it off of a picture taken when he was receiving his medal and also a still image take from footage of the battle.

Unfortunately, neither Gohan nor Goku were there to witness it with him, since Gohan wanted to stay back and let Robin have his moment of glory and Gohan made Goku stay for an unknown reason. At least Robin found Mariah, Mark and Cindy all present at the unveiling so he stood in a group with him.

Mariah and Cindy already knew each other too, since Mariah's father was the one that helped fund the bakery that Cindy's father owns. Mark didn't know Cindy, but he didn't mind another good looking girl around. They mostly just had small talk until Mariah's father finally unveiled the memorial.

It was actually a fairly simple memorial but nice at the same time. It had two large granite pillars that listed off the names of those who died defending the city with a fifteen foot tall, bronze statue of Robin in a fighting stance. The plaque underneath the statue read "When hope seemed lost, this young man stepped forth glowing like a beacon to win the battle – The Glowing Hero, also known as Robin Mann. –Age 746, October Twelfth"

Robin personally thought that the title "The Glowing Hero" was somewhat cheesy, but he decided to deal with it. He stayed there all day as more festivities were being held; it almost seemed like a fall festival.

Sometime during the day, King Furry showed up announcing that he had some important news that would mostly affect the surrounding area. Apparently, because of the sudden attack from the rebels recently, the kind decided to give Orange Star City and the surrounding districts, the ability to for a military that would be supplied by the Royal Army and Capsule Corporation.

Also, to make the districts simpler, the Paozu mountain region would be separated into three separate districts. The eastern mountains would become the 439 East District along with Chazke Village and other surrounding villages. The western mountains along with Mount Alf (which is where Gohan lives) will become the 440 West district along with most of the Diablo Desert.

Robin was quite curious before when Gohan said that they lived on Mount Alf. Robin had asked about Mount Paozu and learned that that was the name given to the entire mountain region. At least this cleared up some more questions that Robin had about the names of places. After King Furry announced this, Robin went back to enjoying himself in the festivities.

It was quite late at night when things started to quiet down. Cindy had gone home about an hour earlier since she had school in the morning and Mark was just leaving now. Mariah had gone to find her father. Robin was pretty ready to fly home and call it a night too; with going to bed fairly early for the past few months he wasn't used to being up late anymore.

As he was leaving, he spotted Mariah and Yang out near the road. When he was close to them, they beckoned him over. They offered to let him stay the night since it was late and Yang didn't want Robin hiking home alone this late.

At first Robin was hesitant but he decided to go with them. He was sure that Gohan and Goku wouldn't worry about him too much. Considering Yang was the mayor of the city, when they arrived, Robin wasn't surprised to see that they lived in a fairly large house.

Mariah, who was obviously very tired and probably wasn't looking forward to school the next day, went straight to bed. Yang then showed Robin to his room and told him that he could leave whenever he wants the next day.

Robin then laid down and looked out the window thinking about how the day went. He had captured plenty of pictures throughout the day but he noticed his camera battery was starting to get low. He would need to see if he could find more.

He then drifted off into a peaceful slumber failing to notice the full moon that was hidden behind the smog. While off in the distance a large ape like being destroyed a large chunk of forested area along with a small house and trying to stop it was an old man.

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke up at 7:12 am according to the clock next to his bed. Something didn't feel right though. Robin put it off as just waking up in someone else's house but he couldn't get rid of the bad feeling in his gut.

He left the room he was in and found both Yang and Mariah sitting at a table. Mariah was eating some eggs with toast and looked only partially awake while Yang sat there drinking coffee with a bagel while reading the newspaper.

Robin cleared his throat when he entered the kitchen and only Yang looked up. Mariah was certainly too tired to even move at the moment. "Would you like some breakfast?" Yang asked while setting down his newspaper. Robin was slightly hungry but the feeling in his stomach was telling him not to eat.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to head back home. I doubt my grandfather and little brother would be too happy if I stayed away too long." Robin said while trying to think of why he felt something bad was going on.

"Well alright then, have a safe trip home." Yang said while picking his newspaper back up to resume reading the article that had caught his interest. "Bye" Was all Mariah could muster while lifting her hand slightly to him. "Bye guys." Robin said as he walked out of the house and blasted off into the air; a dreadful feeling coming over him the closer he got home.

* * *

Robin could only float in mid air in shock as he looked down at the area where his house used to be. The house and the surrounding area were destroyed. He spotted a colour of blue and black down by the side of the house.

Robin landed next to it not really caring that anyone would see him land. The colour happened to be Goku as he was leaning over Gohan who was motionless. He could hear sobs coming from Goku and instantly knew what had happened.

He knelt down next to Goku and hugged him. Goku only started to cry more and kept on blurting out about how the monster of the full moon had come out and killed grandpa. Robin simply sat there hugging Goku.

He felt sad even though he knew that this would happen. He at least wanted to be present when it happened so that he could help Goku deal with it. He looked on solemnly and the two stayed there for a while.

Eventually, Goku stopped crying and eventually fell asleep in Robin's arms. Robin then decided that he would lay Goku down somewhere comfortable and then went back over to Gohan's body. He picked it up and brought it down the hill and laid it back down.

Robin then proceeded to dig a hole in the ground and then buried Gohan inside of it. He then went to grab a large chunk of wood and then started to carve a cross out of it with his hand while it was infused with ki. He then stuck it in the ground and leaned it against the tree that was right behind the grave.

Once that was done, Robin sat back and just stared down at the grave and silent tears started to roll out of his eyes.

It was the first time that he had cried since he was a child. It was also the first time he had lost someone so close to him. Before coming here, all his grandparents were still alive and so were their siblings. His parents were alive and so were all his cousins. He had never felt this kind of lost before, and thus he just sat there quietly mourning.

After sitting there for the next few hours, Robin stood up and went to find Goku and just sat next to him to think. The next few days would be rough, but Robin knew that things would turn out fine as he started to play with Goku's hair.

**So this was somewhat of a bipolar chapter. I really wanted to get this stuff out of the way so that I may skip to the point that the Dragon Ball story starts. Also, I'm sorry for not updating in a while, my excuse however is that my school year started recently and I've been kind of swamped with work. Since it's the weekend though, and all my homework is finished, I felt motivated to write a chapter. Just know that chapters may come more frequently or even less frequently depending on the amount of homework I have. During the school year though, I usually feel more motivated to write. **

**P.S. This is now the longest chapter in the story with over 4 thousand words. Took me almost 3 hours to write it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**Once that was done, Robin sat back and just stared down at the grave and silent tears started to roll out of his eyes.**_

_**It was the first time that he had cried since he was a child. It was also the first time he had lost someone so close to him. Before coming here, all his grandparents were still alive and so were their siblings. His parents were alive and so were all his cousins. He had never felt this kind of lost before, and thus he just sat there quietly mourning.**_

_**After sitting there for the next few hours, Robin stood up and went to find Goku and just sat next to him to think. The next few days would be rough, but Robin knew that things would turn out fine as he started to play with Goku's hair.**_

Chapter 14: Over the Years

The first month after Gohan's death was pretty hard on both Robin and Goku. For Goku it was because he lost one of the two people he had known. For Robin it was a mix of two things, one of them is the fact that he had only just felt he belonged when one of the few people he cared about died. Another was that he now had a specific amount of time to train incase anything went awry before or during the search for the Dragon Balls several years later.

Not much progress was made though as he and Goku were mourning and un-energized. They spent most of their time surviving and rebuilding the small home that they lived in. But as time passed, things started to get slightly better and by the end of that first month, things were mostly back to the way they were.

During that month, Robin had at some time found out that he forgot to give Gohan the medal he had received. Robin had hung it on the small marker that he had placed at the spot of Gohan's burial.

Not long after that, Robin got around to making a better grave marker for Gohan and had carved a cross shaped piece of wood. On it he engraved the following: 'Grandfather, Friend, Master Martial Artist, Defender, Loving and Caring. Gohan was many great things and remained humble throughout his life. This is where he lies to rest forever in peace. Age ? – Age 746'

Robin felt he did a good job with it; the only thing he wished he knew was the age in which Gohan was born. He also got Goku to help him plant some nice plants around the grave and now it looked almost professional.

Other than those things though, not much else happened. It was the next few months where stuff started to really kick up.

* * *

Three months after Gohan's death, things had been going great for a while. Goku was acting like Goku again, Robin had started training more vigorously and things were peaceful.

Robin had also looked into the weird internet connections that his phone and laptop had but there was no online web. It confused him a bit but then he realized that his devices are programmed to work in his world, not this one.

Robin had also made a few trips back to Orange Star City. One time it was to see if there were any batteries that would work for his electronics. There were none for his laptop and cell phone, but there were some that fit in his camera. Good thing AAA batteries had been around long enough for them to be in this world created in the 80's.

Other times were just to get sweets and other foods every once in a while. Robin also tried to hang out with the few friends he made but usually only saw Cindy since she seemed to work like every day. She still flirted with him but it seemed to turn into a friendly manner. Her father always seemed to catch her too.

Not long before his death, Gohan had shown where he kept his left over money from the previous tournaments since he knew that Goku wouldn't know how to use money. There was around 80,000 zeni which seemed like much but Robin knew how much a saiyan could spend on food, so he kept it to sporadic, human sized purchases of sweets and snacks.

The most expensive thing he bought was a twelve pack of AAA batteries for his camera. He had only paid 190 zeni for them.

He had also made some decent progress in his training. He had pretty much mastered flight; he had trouble with flying at high speeds without it bothering his eyes though. He had also mastered charging his fists. He couldn't quite seem to make it work with his legs though.

Robin can use ki beams quite easily now, but he's still struggling with making them steady. He was spending most of the time learning to control his ki by moving ki balls in all sorts of directions. While he became much better at outward ki manipulation, there were some things that he couldn't quite grasp.

One thing was trying to access the well of power he felt when he saw Gohan get hit by a mortar. He had a strong theory that that power must have been caused by extreme emotion while being saiyan. Kind of like a transformation, but nowhere near powerful enough to sustain an actual transformation. Sort of like when kid Gohan had a fit of rage against Raditz, or against second and third form Friezas.

He knew he had the power there, and he can feel it while training, but without the emotional trigger, he's been having trouble breaking the barrier that keeps it locked up. What did help make progress in working towards it though were Goku's words when in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "The power comes in response to a need, not a desire. You have to create that need." Robin knew it was only a matter of time before he would find his need.

* * *

It has been roughly half a year since Gohan has passed away and things finally seemed completely at ease. Goku was back into his own training full force, going over everything he had ever learned from Gohan. Robin even sparred with Goku every once and a while.

Robin noticed that it was around this time that Goku started to almost worship the four star dragon ball. Robin knew that in the anime, Goku viewed the ball as sort of Gohan's spirit, but Robin never really thought much about it. He simply guessed that it was Goku's way to help deal with the grief of losing his grandpa. Robin wasn't a psychologist though and wasn't completely sure if it was a good or bad thing. Ultimately, he decided to let it be, somewhat afraid of the future backlash that may occur if he changes Goku too much.

Robin had also worked on his personal skills too. He still couldn't quite access with full power, but he knew he was much better at controlling his ki. He could now fly around the whole planet in forty minutes, and he can control the direction of ki beams.

He had also tried working on using ki as psychic powers but hadn't made much progress with it. The most he's done is make a few pebbles shake and have water droplets float in mid air for a few seconds.

Another thing he worked on was creating a ki barrier. It was simply to figure out how to do it, but he realized that barriers take up a lot more energy since you're constantly pouring energy in it to keep it solid.

Lastly, he worked on his ground speed. He bought weights at a fitness store in Orange Star City, and he would strap them to his clothing and run around the hills while wearing them. The biggest challenge was that he refused to use his energy while doing it so he felt the full weight; which was roughly a hundred pounds.

Other than that, not too much has been going on in Goku and Robin's lives. Robin had continued visiting the city every now and then, sometimes seeing some of the few people he knew. He had also tried to listen for political news about Orange Star City, just in case the rebels decide to come back.

The only big news about the city is that a new dojo opened up, increasing the city's population slightly. Its name is Satan Castle. Robin was slightly confused by the name at first because he had grown up under a catholic household, but then remembered Mark's last name.

Interested, Robin went to check it out one day and learned that Mark's father had opened it up because he felt that the other dojo was too soft and wanted to teach his own developed style. This was something that Robin didn't remember Akira Toriyama talking about but he guessed that he spent enough time there for new things to come out of the creator's mouth.

Mark, obviously also transferred to this new school and he seemed to be becoming more arrogant and cocky, but Robin decided to let him be. Mariah, had also started to do a bit of martial arts, Robin guessed that it was to be closer to Mark. She also started singing in a school band.

When Robin was in the city that day, he also saw Cindy. But this time it wasn't at the bakery, it was at the park. Robin was just walking around a bit, hanging out with Mariah and Mark after they finished their session for the day and they decided to take a walk through the park since it was spring and it was nice out.

As they were walking through, they spotted Cindy sitting on a bench with someone that Robin only recognized as a baker at the bakery. He only ever saw him once though as he brought out a fresh batch of cookies to Cindy.

At this point, Robin had two guesses, the guy would be Erasa's father as he also had blonde hair and blue eyes, or that they were simply high school sweethearts. They were obviously a couple though as they were making out and Robin swore he could smell their hormones.

It was Mariah that suggested they go see them, even though Robin felt it wouldn't be a good idea to interrupt them. He knew how easy it was to annoy horny teenagers. Heck, he's still a teenager himself. But before he could say anything, Mariah ran up to say hi.

Robin looked over to Mark and could tell that Mark thought it was a bad idea too. In the end though, it wasn't too bad though Robin had to breathe with his mouth due to the scent of cologne, perfume and teenager. Cindy had introduced the three of them to Stone. Robin had to hold in a snicker at the name because he had a picture in his mind that the guy's parents were stoners.

* * *

It's now been a year and things have been going smoothly. A few big things have happened. To start things off, Robin's one year anniversary of being here passed and Robin really missed his parents and friends but he's been making new friends and family to help make up for it.

Along with that, Robin turned eighteen years old. He felt it was kind of funny though, because he still looked and felt sixteen. Goku also turned nine. Robin noticed that Goku didn't really grow much either, except he might be an inch taller than before.

Goku's strength was increasing, so was Robin's. They had both spent a lot of time training, Robin's strength increasing much more drastically, but Goku's technique was more refined than Robin's since he had been training for a lot longer.

In the last six months of training, Robin felt as though he had made a breakthrough. One day when he was practicing some sort of telekinesis type move, he accidentally made the object sort of magnetize the other things around it. At first he was confused, but later found out that by using ki, he could give non-metallic objects a magnetic force.

It drained his power a lot and thus he started practicing it to increase his total energy. By doing so he was slowly discovering more things he could use ki to do. One day, when he was attempting to use ki to create a magnetic field around him, it dawned on him that ki just might be more than simply a being's life force.

With this realization, he started trying to sense for ki in inanimate objects. He knew that his sensing wasn't very honed, but there was always a small buzz that he felt about him. Soon, he almost became obsessed with learning everything he could about ki, be he knew how to keep his sanity. However, he pretty much secluded himself for a few months straight just to hone his sensing and ki control.

One day, he came up with the idea of trying to super charge inanimate objects with his own ki to see if it would be his own energy, or maybe he would be strengthening something else's ki. It was this day that he was sure ki didn't only exist in living objects, but instead it existed in the atomic make up of other things. He knew that this didn't really change much, but it helped him gain a better perspective on the world around him.

After those few months of seclusion and neglecting his physical skills and form, he got back into his old routine of visiting the city once every few weeks and making sure to work on breaking the barrier that holds all his power. He also began using his new ki knowledge to advance his training by charging his body weights with ki to make them heavier.

* * *

Roughly a year and eight months have passed since Gohan's passing. One Sunday morning, the day after Robin visited Orange Star City. He wasn't one hundred percent because he was invited to a party that Cindy's friend was throwing since it was the end of the school year, and Robin was up until three in the morning.

He hadn't had anything to drink, but it was actually fun to feel like a normal teenager once again, even though the smell of booze, perfume and sex stung his nose, it's probably what he'd of been doing anyways if he had not come to this world considering he'd be nineteen in a few months if he actually aged.

But anyways, he was up a bit later than usual (roughly noon) and he felt a bit sluggish. After eating lunch with Goku and having a slight spar with him, he went off to do his own training. It was this day that he would break that barrier, but only under these circumstances it seemed, that it could happen.

Robin had just fired a powerful beam and steered it into himself and created a barrier around him to try and guard himself instead of blocking it with his hands. Once the barrier went down, he dropped to his knees in exhaustion, with his vision blurring; he fell into a semi-conscious trance.

When he came to, he knew instantly that he wasn't really awake, but in some sort of dream state. The biggest give away was that things looked real again instead of like an anime, but everything was really blurred and overly bright.

Robin didn't quite know where he was, but he was almost positive he was in a church of some sort. There was stained glass covering the length of the side walls and he was standing in the middle of an aisle between two rows of benches.

Things started to become less bright, and as he looked around, people dressed in black started to appear sitting down on the benches. Their faces were blurred, and he noticed that he was invisible. He started to walk down the aisle; he could almost feel the depressing atmosphere around the place get heavier.

From what he remembered, he was sure he was at a funeral. As he made it to the front of the benches, more things started to appear around him, and noise started to hit his ears. He couldn't make out what was being said but as things became clearer, he started recognizing people sitting near the front.

People that he knew throughout his childhood, his friends from his two best friends from his old school were there. Charles, a guy that moved to Robin's old city from France in grade six, Robin was one of the few people that could also speak french so they became good friends almost instantly.

The other was Rebecca, the girl that lived next door to him his whole life until he moved, she was a year older than him, but was held back in elementary school and was put in his class, she was sort of an older sister figure to him growing up.

They both looked very sad, and Robin started to get a strange feeling inside of him, looking to the other side, he saw his parents. That's when things hit him hard. Without even looking at the casket, he knew he was watching his own funeral.

Taking a peak into the open casket next to him, he saw himself. He almost didn't recognize himself at first because he had gotten used to his new looks. But the dirty blond hair and facial structure were things he'd never forget.

He turned fully around and faced the rest of the people. Their faces one by one became clear as he recognized them; they all looked solemn or were crying. He started to feel sad and guilty inside. Another feeling started to well up inside of him too, soon he started to lose himself again and things began blurring.

The noise faded and was replaced by a small noise that started to get louder. He couldn't understand it at first, but as everything became black, he could start hearing it. "Big brother, get up… Robin… Wake up…"

It started to get even louder until he could recognize it as Goku yelling at him. "ROBIN! GET UP! PLEASE!"

That's when the barrier inside of him gave out and a large light blue aura exploded around Robin and blew Goku away. Robin stood up confused at first; he could feel all the energy much better than the first time it came out on the battlefield. Robin looked over to Goku and felt the energy leave him quickly but he didn't feel tired anymore.

"Goku, are you okay?" Robin asked when he noticed Goku had tears in his eyes. "Ye-yeah, it's just, I thought I lost you too when you weren't getting up." Goku said as struggled to hold in his tears. "Sorry about that Goku, I was just really tired okay?" Robin assured Goku as he went over and offered Goku a hand as he was still sitting on the ground from being blasted away.

"Okay big brother, just promise you won't leave got it?" Goku asked as he stood up with the help of Robin. "I promise." Robin said, "Now how about we go have supper?" Robin asked Goku. Goku just nodded vigorously with a grin on his face and ran ahead towards the house.

Robin new that today marked a new point in his training, he found his need. That need was to become powerful enough to one day make it home to his family and friends. He felt guilty for causing their sadness in that vision or whatever it was, but he felt it was his duty to go home to them.

and could freely access that well of energy he felt. He walked over to the edge of the lake and powered up to his max. 'Nope, not a super saiyan.' He thought to himself as nothing about his appearance changed, but he still found the colour of his aura a bit weird.

* * *

Two and a half years after Gohan has passed away. In that time, Robin made an extreme amount of progress in his training. After he that strange day in which he unlocked some of his endless well of power, he started to train extra hard to gain complete control over it.

He also felt that he had truly mastered telekinesis, shield making, and creating blasts. H knew that his form was still lacking, but he wasn't quite sure on what to do to fix it since he's been mostly self teaching himself.

He knew though, that even if his form wasn't perfect, if he could move faster, hit harder, and had better senses than his opponent by a large margin, he could beat them.

He had also been working on using ki for other things, with the base telekinesis, he started to use it on a grander scale by sort of bending then ground around him. He did take a bit of inspiration from Avatar, and it was actually pretty fun and could be useful against weaker enemies. Like trapping them in a rock cage, or launching things at them.

He also started trying to control the ki of other things. He didn't want to try it on living beings because he was afraid of what it might do to them, but he learned that he could control the different elements in the air around him. Each element of the periodic table seemed to have a different feel, but he didn't quite know which is which. Maybe he would study chemistry one day, but for now he would continue training.

He had also been working on trying to figure out other people's different moves from the series. One of them was the clothes beam thing that piccolo could do. Not much progress was made with it, but he had a theory that maybe it was using ki to change the atomic structure of atoms around someone to create clothing. He would hold off on that though instead of accidentally turning his own skin into wool or something.

In non-training related news, a lot has happened. One day when Robin was visiting the city, he learned that there was a new holiday named Hero's Day. It would celebrate the victory over the rebels, and Robin had become somewhat of an icon.

He didn't quite feel comfortable with the holiday, but there wasn't much he could do about besides hope that maybe in the future, the holiday would fade and become obsolete.

In social news, Mariah and Mark started dating which was something that Robin could have easily guessed would happen, especially now that they were both in high school. It turned out that Mariah had skipped a grade in middle school so even though she was only thirteen, she was a high school freshman.

Cindy and Stone had been going pretty strong too, the chances of them one day having a child seemed to become greater in Robin's mind. Especially since they would both be graduating this year.

One tragic thing that happened in this time was Mark's father was murdered when they were on vacation in South City for a tournament. This surprised Robin quite a bit since he never knew it would happen. Making him realize that though he knew a lot about Dragon Ball, there was a lot that he didn't know about.

According to Mark, the man that did it was a guy in a pink robe with a long braid. Robin instantly knew that it was Mercenary Tao. This was another thing he didn't know about. So it seemed that Toriyama had been coming up with quite a bit of stuff while he'd been in there.

Not much else happened in that time; Robin however was staring to become anxious as it was coming extremely close to whenever Bulma would show up wanting to hunt dragon balls. He hoped that he wouldn't change the hunt too much because it's very crucial to Goku's training and becoming one of the most powerful warriors ever.

* * *

September 1st, Age 749. Almost three years after Gohan's death.

Robin is spending some time walking around Orange Star City, for some reason today felt special so when he woke up, he came to the city to visit Mariah and Mark considering Cindy had left for university in East City.

They were just chilling at a park enjoying the weather as summer was almost ending and their school year would be started in a few days. One thing Robin never missed was sitting on small plastic chairs in classrooms for six hours a day.

He was just thinking about everything he did over the summer and thinking about how he was going to be twenty soon but didn't feel any more mature or older than he had over three years ago when he first got sent here.

He had spent most of his time refining his skills and not really making any new breakthroughs or developing new skills. If he could guess, he'd say he's around a power level of maybe five thousand. He knew it would be enough for now, especially since he was sure to get even stronger and learn new moves over time.

He also knew that Bulma would be showing up sometime soon. Goku would be turning eleven in about a month and Robin was just sitting around waiting. He decided not long ago that he wouldn't let thoughts of a different future worry him too much.

Unbeknownst to him, a very well known scene was playing out not too far away in the mountains. One that would set forth a chain of events that would lead to an amazing story that will last for a long time.

* * *

Goku had just caught a nice big fish that he was going to make for lunch and was dragging it down the path that leads back home. The weather was great and everything seemed normal, but a noise caught Goku's attention.

It was a very loud noise, made even louder by Goku's sensitive hearing. He turned around in time to see a big object that he believed to be some sort of monster speeding down the path towards him. "Eeeuuu!" He squealed out in shock as the thing skidded into him and hit him into a nearby tree.

The object is actually a car being driven by a teenage girl with blue-green hair. "Yikes, is he dead?" The girl asked aloud with a trembling voice, too scared to open her eyes at first. Goku got back up and moved towards the vehicle. "What the?" He asked while moving towards it.

"Wow, you're alive?" The girl asked while leaning out the window slightly. "Err, so you thought you finished me off? Well you're not going to get my fish that easy you big monster!" Goku yelled back at it without realizing that it's a person speaking. He then went over and picked up the car.

"Ahh stop it, what are you doing?" The girl questioned slightly frightened. "This is for hitting me!" Goku yelled as he tossed the car.

The car landed on its side and some of the tires flew off of it. "There, that'll teach you not to steal my fish; sneaking up on me like that." Goku proclaimed as he pulled out his power pole and held it above his head. "Well I'm ready for you this time. Why don't you come out of your shell and fight? What's wrong, don't tell me you used up all of your power already monster." He continued.

"Not quite!" The girl yelled as she pulled out a pistol and started shooting at Goku, even hitting him a few times. Goku flew back because of the impacting bullets but they weren't strong enough to pierce his skin. "Holy cow, what was that?!" He questioned while sitting up and holding his head.

"But how'd you… you shouldn't be alive kid." The girl said, obviously surprised. "So you thought you finished me off again huh? Well Grandpa told me about evil creatures like you; your black arts won't work on me! Alright monster, it's your turn!" Goku yelled as he prepared to attack the vehicle with his power pole.

"Monster? Hold on I'm not a monster kid! I'm a human being just like you are!" The girl yelled as she dropped her pistol and put her hands up. Goku stopped himself from attacking the vehicle. "Huh, you are, uh.. really?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I am." She said it like it was obvious and got out of the overturned vehicle. "You can see that for yourself, can't you? Look, I won't bite." She said with her hands up and taking a few steps towards Goku. He jumped away from her though. "Stay back, a human you say?" He questioned as he started to walk towards her slowly while pointing his power pole at her.

"That's right, want to see my certificate of authenticity?" She said somewhat sassily. "Umm, no thanks." Goku said while circling her. "How long is this going to take?" She asked as Goku kept examining her. "Will you hush up." He snapped back then continued. "Well you look human enough, but you're different. You're thin and scrawny."

"I'm a girl silly, that's why." She told him. "A girl? Oh so that's what you are." Goku said. "Oh my gosh, are you saying you've never seen a girl before?" She questioned. "Nope, besides my grandpa and older brother, you're the only human being that I've ever seen." Goku replied. The girl seemed slightly shocked at this but Goku continued. "But Grandpa told me about girls. He told me that if I ever ran into a girl, that I should be as polite as I possibly could." He finished.

"I see. Well, what a nice thing to say. Your grandpa seems like a very wise man, is he?" She asked as she winked at Goku. "Well he was… he died a long time ago." Goku told her. "Huh?" He looked at him questioningly but then Goku pushed up the bottom of her shirt skirt thing with his power pole and she snapped at him.

"Shame on you, what do you think you're doing?!" She yelled as she turned around and held her clothing down. "I was just checking to see if you had a tail." Goku said a bit quietly not knowing what he did wrong. "Huh? Ohh…" She noticed his tail swinging behind him.

"Don't worry. Maybe it just takes girls longer to grow theirs?" He suggested. The girl just smiled at him cheekily and then gave a fake laugh. "Eheh, I'm sure it'll sprout up at any time now kid." She said. 'What a weirdo.' She thought right after.

"How did you get that monster to do what you wanted it to do?" Goku questioned as he pointed towards the overturned vehicle next to them. "That's not a monster silly, that's a car." She explained. "Oh so this is a car? Grandpa told me about them but I've never actually seen one" Goku said as he jumped up onto it and started tapping it with his foot.

"You know, for a little kid, you're really strong." The girl remarked. "Thanks, Grandpa trained me to be like steel. Hey… you were driving a car around right? So does that mean you're from one of the big cities?" Goku asked the girl. "You got it." The girl answered.

"Wow… why don't you come to my house with me and I'll cook you some lunch? You can tell me all about the city you're from." Goku exclaimed as he ran over to the fish by the tree to pick it up. "Come on!" He yelled excitedly turning around to beckon her.

"Hold on, just a second." The girl said as she put out her hand in a stop signal. She then took a radar out of the purse over her shoulder to check it. 'It looks like the dragon ball is right down the road. Maybe it's at this little kid's house.' She thought while looking at it.

"I think it's safe to assume we'll be having fish for lunch. Well alright, so what's on the agenda?" She asked him. "Well, we can have a bite to eat and talk, then play together." Goku said while smiling up at her. "Now look, if you think we're going to do anything improper, you can forget it." She told him.

"Improper, what does that mean?" Goku asked innocently. The girl blushed at this. "Oh never mind." She said as she looked down. She then chuckled and thought to herself. 'I guess Grandpa hasn't told him about that yet. This kid's so innocent that he's adorable.' Then she laughed some more.

"Golly, girls sure are strange." Goku said to himself then spoke up more. "Well anyway let's go" He then turned around and started dragging the fish down the path. "Sounds good, well I'll just follow the giant fish." The girl said as she started following him.

"So kid, what's your name anyway?" The girl asked him as they were walking. "My name is Goku, G-O-K-U, ahahah. What's yours?" Goku asked back. "Uh… my name, mine?" The girl asked. "Uhuh." Goku just confirmed. "Bulma." She said quietly. "Hmm? Haha, that's funny." Goku said humorously. "Hey Goku's not exactly normal so there." She replied. "Heh yeah, but it's not as weird as yours." Goku said while smiling sheepishly at her while chuckling.

"Hey you be quiet, Bulma happens to be very eloquent. It's a lot better than Goku, that's for sure!" She started to become annoyed. After that, they walked the remaining distance quietly. Once they got there, Bulma spoke up. "Wow, that's a nice little place you got there kid."

"Gee thanks." Goku said as he dropped the fish in front of the house. "Just wait here one second." He told Bulma as he ran into the house. The second he opened the door however, he stopped in place because the four star ball was glowing.

"Listen." He said as Bulma came up behind him. "What's up?" She asked. "Grandpa's trying to talk to me." He said as he stared at the dragon ball. "But Goku, I don't hear anyone tal… huh?" She noticed the glowing dragon ball at this point. "Ahh, oh my goodness, it's a dragon ball!" She exclaimed while pushing Goku out of the way to get closer to it and pick it up.

"Hey, give me my grandpa back now!" Goku demanded as he grabbed onto Bulma. "Huh… your grandpa?" She asked him quietly. "You mean this?" She asked him as she held up the dragon ball to him. "Yeah! This is the only thing that my grandpa gave me and Robin to remember him by! Nobody can touch it but us." Goku said as he yanked it out of her hands.

"Look, look what it's doing! I think Grandpa's trying to talk to me." He said as the dragon ball continued to glow. "What do you think he's saying?" He asked Bulma. "I hate to do this, but I don't really have a choice." Bulma said while digging around in her purse. "See?" She pulled out two more dragon balls and showed them to Goku.

"What?! You've got to be kidding! You've got two grandpas, no way!" Goku was quite surprised at seeing this. "They're not grandpas, they're called Dragon Balls." She explained to him. "You sure about that?" Goku asked while looking down at the one in his hands. "Definitely, I'm positive." Bulma replied. "Your ball started glowing because it was reacting to the two I have." Bulma continued as she set hers down on the table. "Look, put yours down." She told him.

"Well, okay. But just for a second." Goku said as he placed the four star one next to the other two. "Pretty cool huh?" Bulma asked him as they started to glow. "Yeah these gems have the power to do great things, and not so great. Let's just say if a bad person got a hold of these balls, he could really wreak some havoc." She explained.

"Well what do these things do?" Goku asked her. "They grant wishes." Another voice said from the doorway.

**So... I've been gone for quite a while. I'm truly sorry about that. September was quite a busy month for me with school and travelling but one of the biggest factors in me not writing this sooner was because I didn't have much time to start re-watching Dragon Ball. This chapter marks the real start of the story as it will follow the Dragon Ball canon with a few differences. Chapters will also become much longer because I'm going to put several episodes into single chapters and because I never realized how many words it would take to write up some of the scenes (Goku and Bulma's first encounter takes up about 6 minutes in the anime yet took me over 1.7k words to write). Hopefully I will be able to come out with those chapters sooner though since I won't need to improvise as often.**

**In other news, I was going to have this chapter be longer, but I felt that it would be better to end it here. Because of this, I already have about 400 words written into the next chapter. Also, I made a cover image for the story not long after the previous chapter came out. It's supposed to represent what Robin looks like. I'm not much of an artist though so it's not quite the way I envisioned his hairstyle but it's close enough for me.**

**Well that's about all I have to say so have a good day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**PREVIOUSLY**

"_**Well, okay. But just for a second." Goku said as he placed the four star one next to the other two. "Pretty cool huh?" Bulma asked him as they started to glow. "Yeah these gems have the power to do great things, and not so great. Let's just say if a bad person got a hold of these balls, he could really wreak some havoc." She explained.**_

"_**Well what do these things do?" Goku asked her. "They grant wishes." Another voice said from the doorway.**_

Chapter 15: The Hunt Begins

Robin was starting to get hungry and it was almost lunch time. He didn't have any money with him this time so he decided to say bye to Mark and Mariah and fly home. He still had a strange feeling inside of him. It's similar to the time Gohan died and he found the house destroyed.

He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, but he was trying not to worry about it. Besides, this time the feeling felt more positive. So he decided to hurry it up. It would only take him about fifteen seconds to fly all the way home, but he was quite hungry so he slowed it down a bit.

Since he was going slower, something on the path near the house caught his eye. He couldn't tell what it was at first because it was reflecting sunlight into his eyes, so he went down to check it out.

It was an overturned car that Robin instantly recognized. 'So today's the day hmm? Time to go try my hardest not to rewrite history.' Robin thought to himself as he steeled his nerves before going to see Bulma chatting with Goku.

He jogged the rest of the path up to the house so it only took him about a minute. He didn't want to get caught flying just in case they were outside. When he got close to the house, he could hear them talking.

"Yeah, these gems have the power to do great things, and not so great. Let's just say if a bad person got a hold of these balls, he could really wreak some havoc." He heard Bulma explain to Goku. "Well what do these things do?" He heard Goku ask her and that's when he decided to make his entrance.

"They grant wishes." Robin said to them as he stood in the doorway. Goku looked up and Bulma turned around, both surprised at first. Goku snapped out of it at first. "Hey big brother, someone from the city is here!" Goku exclaimed from his spot.

'So that's his big brother? Wow, he's quite handsome.' Bulma thought to herself as she looked Robin up and down. "I can see that. I saw the car down the road." Robin said. His voice snapped Bulma out of her lust induced trance. "So you actually know what a car is?" She asked him.

"Yeah, unlike Goku, I've actually spent a lot of time in cities and I'm actually educated." Robin explained to her. 'He looks familiar… Yeah that guy on the news a few years ago that helped save Orange Star City.' Bulma thought to herself. "Is your name Robin by any chance?" She asked him.

This made Robin pause. 'Have I actually met Bulma before? Her ki seems new and I'm sure I'd remember someone with such a crazy colour of hair.' "Yeah, my name's Robin. Have we met before?" He asked her, kind of curious himself. "No, I just remember you being on the news all around the world a few years ago, something about saving a city." She said.

Robin didn't think he'd be known worldwide for that single battle, being too famous could cause some things to happen that wouldn't be too good, he would try to be more careful from now on. "Oh. I never thought I was that well known, I wasn't the only fighter there you know." Robin replied not quite sure what to say.

"Well I never really thought to look into the story." Bulma said while turning her attention back to the Dragon Balls on the table. "So, about the Dragon Ball that you guys have… Do you think I could have it?" Bulma asked.

"Do they really grant wishes? I wonder why grandpa never mentioned that before." Goku spoke up while holding the four star ball in his hands looking at it intensely "He might not have even known about them Goku, not many people do. The truth is, we're some of the only few that actually know about the Dragon Balls or the dragon." Bulma told him.

"Well don't get ours mixed up with yours." Goku said. "Don't worry. Each Dragon Ball has its own number of stars." Bulma said while showing him the five star one and pointing out the number to him. "Oh I get it. Grandpa's ball has four stars!" Goku exclaimed.

"Wow I can't believe I already have three Dragon Balls, at this rate I'll be able to wish for a boyfriend by the end of the month." Bulma happily spoke to herself. 'Although that Robin guy is quite the hunk.' She thought to herself with a slight blush. "You will let me have your Dragon Ball for a wish won't you?" Bulma asked Goku.

"You can forget it. Grandpa gave us this ball to remember him by, and I'm not going to hand it over just because you're a girl." Goku said defensively while pulling the four star ball closer to him. "But your grandpa said to be as polite as possible to girls." Bulma stated, trying to entice him to give her the ball. Goku promptly stuck out his tongue at her obviously not giving in to her demands.

Bulma straightened up somewhat confidently at this. "Hey, I know what. Look, I'll trade ya." This caught both Goku and Robin's attention for two different reasons. Goku because he was curious what she could offer, and Robin because he knew what happens next. Robin decided it would be best that he turns around and quietly whistles innocently as the rest of the scene plays out.

Bulma reached down and started to lift the edge of her skirt/shirt thing. "You let me have your Dragon Ball and I'll let you have a little peak." She said while looking at Goku. "What do I care about seeing your dirty old fanny?" Goku asked pointedly. The innocence of it made Robin laugh on the inside but he had to clutch his ears at Bulma's outburst.

"It is not dirty you rude little boy!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She then pulled a full 180. "Well shoot, there must be some way. The hunt must go on… Hey I know. Why don't you guys come with me? We could be partners. What do ya say?" She asked while looking between the two of them.

"Oh go hunt balls?" Goku said in a questioning tone. "Sure, why not? You would get to see so many new things and learn so much. Your grandpa would be very proud of you." She stated mostly to Goku. "Really? You think grandpa would be proud if I went?" Goku asked excitedly. "Of course he would kid, seeing his young grandson he raise all on his own, exploring the world. Learning all about the great cities and crossing the desert and seeing the ocean." Bulma was really driving her point hard, she obviously knew she had him interested.

"Alright that sounds like a lot of fun, I guess I'll go." Goku answered. "And what about you?" She asked looking over to Robin. "I guess I'll go with you guys but I want to do few things first. I'll just catch up with you tomorrow." Robin stated knowing that there weren't any real dangers on the first hunt as Pilaf wasn't necessarily the most sinister villain.

"Alright then. This'll be great." Bulma said as she snapped her fingers. "So we're partners?" She asked. "Alright, but I still get to keep my grandpa's ball." Goku said while clutching it defensively. "You drive a hard bargain, but have it your way." Bulma said. Robin wasn't quite sure if she was trying to make sure they stay with her, or if it was sarcasm. He didn't remember her thoughts from the show after saying this though as it had been quite a few years since he had seen the show.

'That little kid sure is stubborn. But he and his brother will make great bodyguards until I can get my wish. I'll wish for the most perfect boyfriend that ever lived. If that doesn't work, I'm sure I could also charm Robin." She thought to herself in a scheming way.

"Well here we go. The start of a great adventure." Bulma said while her and Goku walked out of the little house. "Hey Bulma, how do we know where to start looking?" Goku asked her. "The Dragon Balls can be anywhere in the whole world right?" He stated.

"Just who do you think you're dealing with here kid?" Bulma started with a confident expression. "I'm no amateur." She stated while reaching down into her little sack and pulling out a small device in the shape of a stop watch but with a green screen with a grid on it. "Here look." She said while clicking the button on top. Several dots appeared on screen with three of them in the middle. It was also making a beeping noise.

"It's a special radar that tracks the Dragon Balls. Look, see these three dots, these are our three balls. And these are the other Dragon Balls. It looks like the closest ball is right here, about seven hundred and fifty miles to the west." Bulma explained while pointing everything out to Goku.

"Is that far?" Goku simply asked. "Let's just say that it's out of our walking distance. And since you destroyed my car, we'll be needing a new set of wheels." Bulma said while once again digging through her bag. She then took out a case and opened it to reveal a number of capsules. "Hmm let's see… What am I in the mood for? Oh, this one will be fun for a while." She said while pulling out the one with the number 9.

"Stand back kid, stay there." She said while pushing Goku back a bit. She then clicked the top of the capsule and tossed it onto the ground a few feet away only for it to cause a small explosion. The explosion caught Goku off guard and scared him. Once the some cleared, a nice looking motorbike was where the capsule exploded.

Then after a small struggle of Goku thinking Bulma's actually a witch, Goku got on the bike with her and the two were off towards the next Dragon Ball. Meanwhile, Robin went to go pack his book bag and make sure his things were charged.

* * *

Once he was done packing his camera and laptop, he headed down the hill and knelt in front of Gohan's grave. "Gohan, I might not have known you for very long before you passed, and I may not belong here. But I promise that I'll protect Goku from any mistakes that I may make and to help as many innocent people as I possibly can along the way." And with those words Robin stood up and took to the air.

"Next stop, Orange Star City." He said aloud as he took off in the direction of the city. He decided to take his time though and admire the scenery fully as this might be the last time he sees any of it if things go the way he wants.

When he reached the city, he landed on the tallest building and sat on the edge of the roof. "Well Orange Star City, it's time I leave you behind for a while. I'm heading out to search for the very objects you're named after. Maybe I'll be back some day, I'm kind of on the fence about what I really want. Just know that you've given some nice memories and let me feel like a true teenager the last few years. So if I don't return well… sayonara city."

Robin then went back to the small house that he and Goku shared for the past three years. "Heh, three years. That time really went by quickly with all the training I've done. It's kind of funny, all these years passed, and I still feel like I might just wake up some morning, late for school most likely, and all this will have just been a dream. I hope not though, these powers are pretty nice to have. But I don't feel any older, nor do I feel more mature. I know there isn't a large difference between a sixteen year old and an almost twenty year old, but I guess after today, that's not really going to matter too much. Now, enough with the reminiscing, it's time I get something to eat."

Robin then prepared some fish with some tea. By the time he was done with that, it was about evening and Robin decided to get one last training session in, even if it was more of a lazy session. Chances were that he wouldn't have much too many opportunities to train once he headed off.

Once the sun went down, Robin headed to the house to sleep. 'To think that I've been going to bed at sundown and waking up at sunrise for the past few years when before I showed up here I was going to bed at sunrise and waking up mid afternoon most days.' After that thought, Robin fell asleep and dreamt about the memories he's made up until that point.

**So it's been a while since I've updated. I haven't given up on the story but I struggled with this chapter. I wasn't too sure how to transfer into the main part of the story to have it follow the episodes. Before I had full creative control over the story but now, it's rewriting another story with a twist and it's more difficult than I thought it would be. Because of this, in future chapters I'm going to add a lot of moments where Robin is doing his own thing while whatever Goku is doing happens. Then I can give a quick explanation of what happened without fully detailing it. I'm sorry to anyone that's been waiting for this chapter and was disappointed by it since it's not very long and it stalls the story a bit more. Also, hopefully I can get future chapters out a bit quicker than almost three month breaks.**


	16. Update

Well hey there anybody who might still check this story. I should just start off by saying I'm sorry for not putting out any update sooner than now but I've sort of forgotten about this story. The next chapter has been almost finished since about two weeks after the last chapter was published but I was starting to lose interest in writing it when I hit a writer's block. I knew where I wanted to go with the story but I wasn't quite sure how to set it up. Not to mention all of the new Dragon Ball material that has since come out since this story was first started has been keeping my attention and stopping me from going back and watching through the OG Dragon Ball to write this story. When I first started the story, Battle of Gods was fresh and nobody knew what to expect next. My original plan was to make Robin a special Blue Haired SSJ with the idea of sort of the opposite of the red hair of the SSJ God. But now with all the new material and the new series I want to go through and rewrite the story and set up new ideas that I've come up with due to inspiration from Resurrection F' and Super. I'll keep this story up for a while as I write the few starting chapters to my new story and I'll write it based around the thoughts that there's more Dragon Ball coming. It's also going to have a similar start to this one where Robin gets dropped in right when Battle of Gods was the newest thing to come from the series.

Thanks everyone who has continued to come back and check the story and I should be back sometime in the near future.


End file.
